<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Killed a Dragon Last Night by AliPon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238409">We Killed a Dragon Last Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliPon/pseuds/AliPon'>AliPon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hallucinations, Killer Will Graham, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliPon/pseuds/AliPon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will recuerda estar cayendo.<br/>Despierta meses antes de que Jack lo reclutara. Meses antes de conocer a Hannibal.<br/>Libre de su pasado decide cambiar acontecimientos y reunirse con Hannibal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210245">We Killed a Dragon Last Night</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater">inameitlater</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will recuerda estar cayendo.</p><p>Despierta meses antes de que Jack lo reclutara. Meses antes de conocer a Hannibal. Libre de su pasado decide cambiar acontecimientos y reunirse con Hannibal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will se despertó con el recuerdo de estar cayendo y los brazos de Hannibal protegiéndolo del fuerte impacto contra la fría agua. Gritó y se sentó. Estaba oscuro a su alrededor, pero el olor le resultó familiar. Will estaba sentado en una cama, bañado en sudor.</p><p><em>Wolf Trap, </em>reconoció mientras salía de la cama a tropezones. Algo estaba mal.</p><p>—¡¿Hannibal?! —gritó con voz vacilante.</p><p>Quizás Hannibal los había llevado hasta Wolf Trap. Pero no lo haría, ¿o sí? Wolf Trap no era seguro. La casa fue vendida hacía mucho tiempo. Jack los encontraría. Will estaba confundido.</p><p>Dio unos pasos y se detuvo debido a un dolor en el estómago. Con el atardecer, vio perros recostados a lo largo de la sala. ¿Sus perros? Ellos debían estar con Molly.</p><p>Will encendió la luz y los miró. Uno de ellos se movió para mirarlo. Era Buster. Al verlos a todos notó que faltaba Winston. Buster se puso de pie y caminó hasta él. Se inclinó para acariciarlo mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Buster debía tener una cicatriz tras haber sido atacado por Randall Tier, pero no la halló.</p><p>—¿Hannibal? —exclamó nuevamente y su voz sonó aterrorizada a sus oídos.</p><p>Cayó de rodillas, aferrándose al perro con algo de fuerza, logrando sostenerse con una mano mientras la otra envolvía a su can. No podía respirar y su cuerpo fue azotado por temblores. Buster chilló y Will lo soltó.</p><p><em>Ataque de pánico</em>, pensó y se dejó caer de lado. El aire no entraba a sus pulmones, su corazón latía con rapidez y sus extremidades se adormecieron. Él, temblaba y temblaba, y, en su mente, seguía llamando a Hannibal.</p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en el suelo, pero le pareció una eternidad. Los perros le rodearon y ocasionalmente le lamían.</p><p>En algún punto respirar no fue tan difícil de hacer, recuperando poco a poco la sensibilidad en sus piernas y brazos. Seguía temblando, pero el pánico había disminuido a un nivel soportable. Se estiró para poder acariciar a Buster. Se sentía y olía como si fuera real.</p><p>Will tocó su abdomen con su otra mano. No había cicatriz debajo de su playera mojada. Se retiró la playera para mirar su cuerpo. La cicatriz del disparo que recibió de Jack no estaba, así como la de destripamiento ocasionada por Hannibal. La que seguía ahí era la de su tiempo como policía, pero no las hechas por el dragón. Su mejilla estaba limpia de herida y eso era imposible. Recordaba haber sido disparado, destripado y acuchillado. Recordaba haber asesinado y haberse dado un festín, y recordaba a Hannibal y la caída.</p><p>Quizás había muerto y estaba en el más allá. O quizás era una ilusión que estaba teniendo en sus últimos momentos de vida. Si era una visión, se trataba de la más callada y calmada que haya tenido. Estaba en Wolf Trap, antes de conocer a Hannibal, mucho antes del Alcaudón de Minnesota; esto lo sabía porque Winston no estaba.</p><p>Will miró su cama. De acuerdo con el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Les dio de comer a sus perros y después los dejó salir por un rato. Permaneció en la puerta y los observó con asombro silencioso andar entre la nieve. Luego se preparó café y buscó su bolso, que se encontraba en la puerta de entrada con su laptop y celular adentro. Ambos lucían toscos y le tomó un rato recordar su PIN para desbloquear su teléfono. En cuanto vio la fecha tragó con dificultad.</p><p>Estaba siete años y medio antes de la caída del acantilado y nueve meses antes de que Jack irrumpiera en su salón de clases y lo arrastrara a la locura. Nueve meses antes de conocer a Hannibal. Y en dos días sería Navidad.</p><p>Recordar la contraseña de su laptop fue más difícil, pero logró ingresar la correcta después de varios intentos fallidos. Cuando inició se la llevó consigo hasta la cama donde se sentó. Las sábanas seguían húmedas, pero eso no le importó.</p><p>Su conexión a internet seguía siendo tan mala como recordaba. La de Molly y él era mejor, de no ser así, Walter pudo haberse rebelado. Su primera búsqueda fue Hannibal Lecter y encontró algunas coincidencias, sobre todo noticias de la alta sociedad y algunas publicaciones. Miró y miró hasta que encontró una foto de una velada. Hannibal se veía más joven y bien alimentado.</p><p>Hubo más coincidencias cuando ingresó Destripador de Chesapeake en la barra de búsqueda. El último ciclo había ocurrido año y medio atrás. Freddie Lounds había escrito unos cuantos artículos extensos sobre La Mujer Herida (The Wounded Woman) y el secuestro de Miriam Lass.</p><p>Siguió buscando, primero sobre Molly y Walter, después del resto. Molly aún no era viuda. Chilton se había hecho del BSHCI hace tiempo. El padre de Mason Verger había muerto año y medio atrás, una foto del hermoso rostro de Margot se encontraba en las noticias de la alta sociedad. Y Alana había publicado un artículo sobre el trauma.</p><p>Todo se veía tan real, se sentía tan real, y ya habían pasado horas desde que había despertado. Will había tenido horribles alucinaciones en su vida, pero ninguna había durado tanto ni había sido tan… mundana. No estaba el ciervo de sus pesadillas ni el Wendigo ni el dragón y mucho menos Garrett Jacob Hobbs, solo su casa y sus perros.</p><p>El estómago de Will le recordó que no había comido desde hace… siete años y medio o mínimo una noche larga. Se rio con cierto desespero. De acuerdo con el reloj era hora del almuerzo. Fue a su cocina, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla bien surtida para este periodo de su vida, pero luego recordó que Navidad estaba cerca. Debió haber comprado lo suficiente para no salir durante las fiestas.</p><p>Se preparó un sándwich; al terminar de comerlo siguió con hambre por lo que calentó la cena en la estufa. Ya aseado se sentó a comer y trató de pensar sus opciones y posibilidades. Casi teniendo un colapso mental. Estaba teniendo el sueño más largo o su mente había viajado en el tiempo siete años y medio atrás.</p><p>O estaba muriendo y seguía soñando.</p><p>Lavó su plato después de comer. Necesitaba recolectar más información y necesitaba ver a Hannibal. Colocó nuevamente agua y comida para los perros para después subirse a su auto. Fue un largo viaje hasta Baltimore por lo que tuvo que detenerse unas dos veces para tomar un café. Sus manos estaban temblando y no sabía si era por la cafeína o la falta de sueño o por lo que parecía su realidad.</p><p>Will llegó a Baltimore por la tarde y se detuvo en un local de comida rápida. Tomó otro café y pasó al baño. De regreso a su auto miró sus manos. Esto era una mala idea. Él había empujado a Hannibal por el acantilado. No estaba seguro por qué lo había hecho. ¿Había intentado morir o matar a Hannibal?</p><p><em>Asesinar al dragón fue increíble</em>, pensó Will mientras manejaba la ruta tan familiar hacia la casa de Hannibal. La sangre viéndose negra bajo la luz de la luna no ocurrió hace más de un día desde su perspectiva. Quizás Hannibal lo recordaría, ¿no? Habían caído juntos. Si esto era, tan impensable como sonaba, un viaje en el tiempo, quizás Hannibal también recordaba.</p><p>Aún no era de noche, pero la casa se veía oscura cuando llegó. Will la miró y repasó la agenda de Hannibal mentalmente. Era entre semana y aún no iniciaban los días festivos; así que, si no estaba en su casa, debería estar en su oficina.</p><p>Will echó a andar su auto.</p><p>La posibilidad de que haya soñado años futuros era improbable, se percató de ello mientras manejaba. Nunca había escuchado de Hannibal sino hasta que Jack los presentó. Nunca había leído su artículo sobre la exclusión social o cualquier otra de sus publicaciones. Así que cómo fue posible que su mente recreara al Hannibal que había visto en internet. Debería empezar a tomar notas sobre el futuro que recordaba para asegurarse que no se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Si escribía todo, podría estar seguro de que, realmente experimentó algo antes de que sucediera.</p><p>Llegó hasta la oficina y vio las luces encendidas, pero las cortinas rojas y blancas estaban abajo. Will se estacionó en uno de sus lugares habituales y miró hacia las ventanas. Un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió. Quería entrar y sentarse. Quería oler nuevamente los libros y hablar con Hannibal. Quería que Hannibal le ayudara a entender qué estaba pasando. Claro, la forma en que Hannibal lo ayudaba usualmente involucraba mucha sangre, muerte y cuchillos, pero eso no le importaba a Will ahora… había sido hermoso asesinar al dragón.</p><p>Will cerró los ojos para rememorar: vio a Hannibal moverse rápidamente bajo la luz de la luna y sangre negra acumulada alrededor de Francis.</p><p>Will abrió los ojos y miró sus manos; ya no temblaban y estaba tranquilo. Por el rabillo de su ojo percibió movimiento. Uno de los pacientes de Hannibal había salido de la oficina; el mismo que había muerto durante el altercado con Tobias Budge.</p><p>Tras largos veinte minutos, Hannibal emergió, usando un traje y un abrigo abierto con una bufanda sobre él. A zancadas tranquilas, llegó hasta su Bentley y se fue. No se vio como si su mundo hubiese sido puesto de cabeza. Will exhaló el aire que había contenido.</p><p>
  <em>(Nosotros) Matamos un dragón anoche.</em>
</p><p>Will colocó su frente contra el volante.</p><p>—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó al aire, sonando brusco.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will manejó de regreso a Wolf Trap abrumado. Cuando llegó, dejó salir a sus perros, llenó sus tazones con agua e intentó dormir; no fue fácil. Trató de caminar en el arroyo, un ejercicio que lo ayudó a calmarse en el pasado, pero no funcionó. Al final, terminó usando el recuerdo del asesinato del dragón.</p><p>Soñó estar cayendo y con los brazos de Hannibal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La vieja rutina de cuidar de sus perros y darle mantenimiento a la casa, lo mantuvo ocupado a la mañana siguiente. Era sorprendente lo rápido que Will se sintió en casa. Lo hizo sentirse incómodo, como si estuviese traicionando su vida junto a Molly y Walter, lo cual era risible ya que había huido con un asesino serial caníbal y eso era definitivamente una mayor traición que mudarse a su antigua casa. Will se rio ante sus pensamientos, y el sonido de su propia voz lo asombró.</p><p>Había estado preparando comida para sus perros por una hora y su mente había estado dándole vueltas a su problema de desplazamiento. Deseó poder hablarlo con… alguien, pero no podía, ¿cierto? Will frunció el ceño y colocó el resto de la comida para sus perros en contenedores en su refrigerador. Fue hasta su sala y se sentó en uno de sus sillones. Por un momento, miró el reposabrazos del sillón contrario antes de levantarse y colocarlo opuesto al suyo.</p><p>Will se sentó nuevamente e inspiró profundamente. Esto era seguramente algo loco, pero era quizás mentalmente inestable al grado de alucinar años de su vida, o su consciencia había viajado en el tiempo. Así que, recrear a alguien para poder hablar con su imaginación no era tan loco en comparación.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos y dejó al péndulo oscilar. Pensó en el aroma, una mezcla de especias y jabón costoso. Se hizo imaginar el sonido de alguien que tomaba asiento y cruzaba las piernas, para que al abrir los ojos viera a Hannibal sentado en el otro sillón. Tenía el corte de cuando estuvo en prisión, pero estaba usando pantalones negros y una playera de cuello alto del mismo color. Will miró su abdomen y se alivió de no ver una herida de bala.</p><p>—¿Quieres retomar tu terapia, Will?</p><p>Will se enderezó involuntariamente y se dio cuenta que se sintió intimidado por alguien que había creado con su imaginación. Las comisuras de los labios de Hannibal se curvaron hacia arriba.</p><p>—No —replicó Will—, pero quiero tener una conversación.</p><p>Hannibal se reclinó hacia atrás y entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo.</p><p>—¿De qué te gustaría hablar?</p><p>Will sonrió y se permitió relajarse.</p><p>—Me encuentro en una situación inusual —confesó—, y pensé que tú podrías darme algunos comentarios al respecto.</p><p>—¿Después de que nos empujaras por el acantilado y nos mataras? —replicó Hannibal indiferente.</p><p>—No te ves molesto por ello… y… —Will dudó, bajando la mirada para después relamer sus labios y mirarlo—. Me dejaste hacerlo. Pudiste detenerme, pero me dejaste hacerlo y luego tú… —dudó nuevamente—. Tú me protegiste de la caída.</p><p>El rostro de Hannibal no mostró emoción alguna.</p><p>—Y tú no eres el Hannibal real. No hay razón para que estés molesto. Yo soy el que está preocupado de que él lo esté. Y él no me putas recuerda, o que nos empujé por el acantilado —exclamó Will, subiendo de volumen al final.</p><p>Hannibal frunció el entrecejo, seguramente porque maldijo.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo Will mientras exhalaba, notando que Hannibal relajaba el ceño.</p><p>—Sé que eres descortés cuando estás estresado —comentó Hannibal—, pero en mi opinión no deberías estarlo.</p><p>—¿No? —dijo malhumorado Will—. Estoy quizás muriendo y alucinando, o aluciné los siguientes siete años y miedo, o viajé en el tiempo. Y no veo la forma de confirmar cualquiera de esas tres.</p><p>—¿Qué diferencia habría si lo supieras?</p><p>—¿Disculpa? —exclamó Will, frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta tan despreocupada del otro.</p><p>—Si estás muriendo y alucinando, entonces no habría nada que hacer. Si los años futuros que piensas que experimentaste son una alucinación, te darás cuenta, porque no importa que tan desarrollada tu empatía esté, los eventos pueden cambiar. No podrías predecir eventos globales. Y si viajaste en el tiempo, serás incapaz de cambiarlo.</p><p>Will parpadeó y sopesó lo dicho.</p><p>—Entonces, mínimo puedo descartar la segunda opción —concluyó para luego ponerse de pie e ir a su escritorio.</p><p>Había un bloc de notas con anotaciones para sus seminarios. Arrancó las páginas usadas y tomó una pluma.</p><p>—Claro —dijo Hannibal a su espalda—. Si puedes descartarlo entonces puedes considerarte estar en medio de la mayor crisis psiquiátrica.</p><p>Will se giró para protestar, pero Hannibal había desaparecido.</p><p>—Supongo que no te necesito ahora —murmuró sin poder evitar sentirse abandonado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lentamente caminó hasta el sillón de Hannibal y se dejó caer de rodillas. Colocó el bloc de notas en el asiento, miró la página en blanco y empezó a escribir. Estuvo escribiendo la mayor parte de la noche, anotando eventos globales, noticias de crímenes, desarrollos tecnológicos y políticos que recordaba.</p><p>Después de ello se durmió y sus perros lo despertaron muy temprano. Los atendió y leyó sus notas. Estaban muy desorganizadas cronológicamente, pero al releerlas logró recordar más detalles. Se pasó el día escribiendo información en una hoja de cálculo con días para poder categorizarlas. Era como reconstruir la línea de tiempo de un crimen y esto le hizo recordar a sus tiempos en los que se pasó investigando. Con las palabras de Hannibal rondando su cabeza sobre tener una crisis, esto lo había ayudado a tener los pies en la tierra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Feliz Navidad —dijo Hannibal cuando Will despertó a la mañana siguiente. Estaba sentado a lado de él, con la espalda recargada en la pared. Will lo miró adormilado, parpadeando un poco.</p><p>—Yo no te generé —dijo con voz rasposa. Hannibal le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, la cuál fue correspondida del mismo modo sin poderlo evitar.</p><p>—No, no lo hiciste —dijo Hannibal mientras se reclinaba hacia él para estar más cerca—, pero ambos sabemos que no siempre tienes control de lo que ves, ¿cierto?</p><p>Will levantó su mano para alcanzar a Hannibal, pero se detuvo y dejó su mano caer. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirar al otro hombre.</p><p>—Bedelia —dijo mientras tragaba—, sugirió que tú estabas enamorado de mí.</p><p>—¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó en vez de responder, recordándole a Will que este no era el Hannibal real. Así que desvió la mirada.</p><p>Había nieve fresca afuera y eso les gustaría a los perros. Podía sentir la mirada de Hannibal puesta en él.</p><p>—Eso no importa —decidió y salió de la cama. Tomó un par de pantalones que estaban en la silla y se los colocó—. No importa cuál de las opciones que discutimos es la real, no veré a mi Hannibal de nuevo así que lo que él sienta es irrelevante.</p><p>—Hmmm…</p><p>Escuchó que Hannibal se puso de pie, no escuchó sus pisadas, pero sí percibió que se había acercado a él.</p><p>—Eso es correcto, pero la pregunta no es si yo te amo, sino ¿qué sientes por mí?</p><p>Will se giró con la boca abierta, pero el otro hombre ya no estaba.</p><p>Pasó su día llenando el cronograma y tercamente ignorando la pregunta del doctor; evitando que apareciera. Empezó a agregar detalles a eventos personales, especialmente aquellos que involucraban al doctor y al FBI.</p><p>Entre más escribía, recordaba y pensaba en ello, más deseaba que no hubiera alucinado los años siguientes.</p><p>Porque realmente le gustaría una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tomó una larga caminata con sus perros para aclarar su mente. Cuando regresó a casa, ingresó al internet y buscó algunos hechos. Había unas noticias que recordó cuando las leyó, pero no las había incluido en su lista, por lo tanto, no contaban. Sabía cuánto su imaginación podía traicionarlo.</p><p>—¿Día lento de noticias? —preguntó Hannibal a su espalda, asomándose por sobre su hombro para mirar la pantalla.</p><p>—Semana lenta —replicó Will con cautela—. Y me acabo de percatar que nunca vi las noticias. El siguiente evento que recuerdo claramente es la balacera en Sacramento durante el Año Nuevo.</p><p>—¿Entonces tendrás tus vacaciones libres? —Sonó complacido el caníbal y Will lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas—. ¿Qué harás en tu tiempo libre?</p><p>—¿Supongo que tienes una sugerencia?</p><p>—Hay muchos conciertos encantadores en Baltimore por estas fechas. Muchos son para la caridad. Creo que uno incluso está organizado para una fundación de rescate de animales.</p><p>—Del tipo a las que Hannibal gusta asistir—comentó Will y apartó la mirada.</p><p>En un año, a partir de ahora, Hannibal le dijo cómo pasaba sus vacaciones. Will había encontrado encantador que el hombre se hubiera presentado como alguien solitario. Y le permitió que se acercara.</p><p>—No pienso conocer a Hannibal Lecter sin una preparación adecuada —sentenció mientras cerraba su cuaderno.</p><p>—Una pena —dijo Hannibal, alejándose para irse a sentar al sillón donde lo había imaginado Will con anterioridad.</p><p>—¿Cómo te prepararás?</p><p>Will lo miró y sopesó un momento sus palabras.</p><p>—Primero, me aseguraré de no tener encefalitis.</p><p>La reacción de Hannibal fue que su cabeza se ladeara un poco.</p><p>—Y no seré tu paciente. No te dejaré entrar a mi cabeza nuevamente.</p><p>—Pero eso fue muy entretenido, mi querido Will.</p><p>El doctor se encaminó hacia la ventana y miró el exterior, colocando sus manos tras su espalda, entrelazándolas.</p><p>—¿Y estaré interesado en ti incluso si no tengo la oportunidad de entrar en tu cabeza?</p><p>—Mi empatía será lo suficientemente interesante para atraerte. Y decirte que no te encuentro interesante funcionó la primera vez.</p><p>Hannibal se giró y le sonrió ampliamente.</p><p>—Sí, lo hizo.</p><p>Sin poderlo evitar o ser consciente de ello, Will le sonrió devuelta. Calidez embargó su ser, cerrando sus ojos por la sensación. Deseaba ver a Hannibal de nuevo y sería sencillo. Llegar a buena hora a Baltimore y esperar en su casa… eso sería una locura.</p><p>—Pero primero debo descartar la posibilidad de que me estoy volviendo loco y que aluciné los años venideros —se recordó.</p><p>—Estás pensando mucho en esa posibilidad —reprendió el otro hombre.</p><p>—Bueno, pues he tenido muy malas experiencias en cuanto a la salud mental, ¡Doctor Lecter! —casi gritó Will.</p><p>Apartó la mirada e inspiró profundamente. Miró sus manos temblorosas. Hannibal se acercó a su lado y se hincó, preocupación adornando su rostro.</p><p>—¿Tienes miedo, Will? —Sus manos cubrieron las de Will, cercanas, pero sin llegar a tocarlo—. No lo tengas. Todo sucedió; nosotros sucedimos.</p><p>Will no vio a su bichón habanero, Wendy, acercarse. Había estado tan concentrado en Hannibal, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella intentó saltar sobre él, ignorando por completo al doctor. Hannibal dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—¡Nada de saltar! —ordenó con fuerza. La tomó y colocó en su regazo. Ella empezó a lamer su rostro, emocionada de estar en su regazo y ser acariciada.</p><p>—Mima a tus perros, Will —dijo Hannibal alejándose un poco más—. No trabajes en la lista. Entretente con algunos motores, ve a pescar o espera hasta que sepas que es el momento. No pienses en las opciones.</p><p>Will miró en dirección a Hannibal y se encontró con vidrio de seguridad, similar al de la celda en la que estuvo el doctor, a través de su sala. Brilló antes de desaparecer junto con el mayor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le fue difícil seguir el consejo. Aseó la casa, tomó largas caminatas con sus perros y los mimó un poco. No tenía ningún proyecto de motores por el momento, pero su cochera estaba desordenada así que empezó por limpiarla.</p><p>Cuando el Año Nuevo llegó, no estaba particularmente tranquilo, pero tampoco estaba al borde de la preocupación. Tan pronto el noticiero empezó y la nota sobre la balacera apareció, Will sacó una cerveza y brindó.</p><p>—Feliz Año Nuevo —murmuró asombrado—. No estás completamente loco, Will Graham.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Will despertó a la mañana siguiente, Buster y Wendy estaban en su cama. Gimoteó al darse cuenta de que no debió permitirles subirse. Después tendría a todos encima y no había mucho espacio. Tomó a Wendy que se veía culpable y la bajó sin reprenderla. Estando de pie, hizo lo mismo con Buster.</p><p>Realizó su rutina de la mañana: cuidar de sus perros, bañarse y preparar el desayuno.</p><p>Trajo su cuaderno a la mesa de la cocina mientras su café se preparaba, para darle un vistazo. Ignoró los sucesos importantes mayores y se enfocó en los que se referían a los de las personas que conocía. Su mente se puso en blanco después de unos minutos revisando los últimos hechos.</p><p> —Este… pan —habló Hannibal, que apareció vestido con un traje negro y rojo sentado en la silla contraria—, no merece llamarse pan. —Apuntó a la tostada que se había preparado Will.</p><p>—Disculpa, pero no soy un chef como tú. —Will frunció el entrecejo mientras le daba un mordisco a la tostada.</p><p>—No se necesita un vasto conocimiento culinario para comprar productos de mayor calidad o medianamente buenos.</p><p>El comentario tuvo un ligero tono de esperanza que al principio le enojó, pero cuando vio la mirada divertida del otro hombre, Will resopló.</p><p>—Si empiezo a comprar productos de tus gustos, estaré en bancarrota en menos de un mes.</p><p>Will tuvo que recordar que este Hannibal era producto de su imaginación y que, al parecer, su inconsciente intentaba decirle algo. Así que se atrevió a preguntar directamente.</p><p>—Y la comida y… el dinero es un problema, ¿por qué? —Dio otra mordida a su tostada, comiendo un poco de huevos revueltos a la par.</p><p>Vio a Hannibal fruncir el ceño, sonriendo burlón ante esto.</p><p>Hannibal se reclinó y acomodó su saco. La sonrisa burlona de Will pasó a ser una sonrisa cálida. Había sido un gesto familiar y que, aunque fuera generado por su imaginación, era placentero verlo.</p><p>—Por supuesto, siempre preferiré que ingieras buena comida. Uno no debe ser tan cuidadoso con lo que uno come.</p><p>Will tuvo que reprimir la corrección de “con quién uno se come”.</p><p>—Por otro lado, el dinero es relevante si quieres cambiar ciertos eventos.</p><p>Will le dio un sorbo a su café y después miró su cuaderno. Aún no había decidido qué hacer, pero al parecer su Hannibal interior ya tenía una idea.</p><p>—¿Qué crees que quiero cambiar?</p><p>—Pienso que quieres asegurarte de que el esposo de la querida Molly no fallezca. —Se vio tan inocente al decirlo—. El pequeño Walter crecerá conociendo a su padre.</p><p>—No eres muy sutil.</p><p>—No soy muy real. Esto es lo que imaginas que Hannibal diría. Quizás me vuelva sutil cuando termines tu café.</p><p>Will rio y bebió otro poco.</p><p>—Me aseguraré de que el esposo de Molly viva.</p><p>El rostro cariñoso de Hannibal cambio a uno triunfante. Will se preguntó si había mejorado en leer las micro expresiones del otro o simplemente necesitaba más cafeína.</p><p>—Y no requerirá de mucho dinero hacerlo. Pero, para otras cosas lo necesitaré, y quizás papeles falsos. —Will calló e hizo contacto visual—. Necesitaré de tu ayuda, también.</p><p>—¿Estás tratando de negociar con una invención tuya, Will?</p><p>—Bueno, ambos sabemos que no tengo total control de mi imaginación.</p><p>Hannibal se inclinó hacia adelante.</p><p>—Siempre encontré eso muy atractivo.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>Ambos se miraron hasta que Will apartó la mirada primero.</p><p>—No te gustará todo lo que quiero cambiar —confesó—. Tengo que hacer mi propio diseño.</p><p>—¿Tu diseño me incluirá? —preguntó con voz suave el caníbal.</p><p>Will se tomó un momento para responder.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Y qué parte de tu diseño seré?</p><p>Will miró hacia otro lado y encogió ligeramente sus hombros.</p><p>—No estoy seguro aún.</p><p>Por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo ver a Hannibal fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—La primera vez que nos conocimos te parecí interesante debido a mi empatía, y las circunstancias. Si estas cambian, no seré lo suficientemente interesante.</p><p>—Tienes miedo de ser comido.</p><p><em>No</em>, pensó Will, <em>tengo miedo de no tener esta conexión contigo de nuevo.</em></p><p>Ser comido sólo sería el final de una miserable existencia sin Hannibal. Pero no podía externarlo. Aún no.</p><p>—Te encontré interesante cuando Jack me habló sobre tu empatía. Te encontré quisquilloso y estimulante en la oficina de Jack, y glorioso en la cocina de Garrett Jacob Hobbs.</p><p>—Cubierto de sangre, habiendo terminado de matar.</p><p>Will se sintió tímido mirando de nuevo a Hannibal. No pudo hacer contacto visual, un hábito que creyó haber superado. En su lugar, se enfocó en su rostro: sus pómulos, labios, cejas, frente. Quería tocar y eso era desconcertante. No retomó donde Hannibal había dejado la cronología de eventos compartidos, sino que dio un salto.</p><p>—Envié un asesino hacia ti.</p><p>—Me mostraste pasos tentativos de tu verdadero ser.</p><p>—Te traje carne.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Te traicioné y me destripaste.</p><p>—Me sentí destripado por tu traición —confesó Hannibal.</p><p>—Esperaste más.</p><p>—Diferente, no más. Al final, sobreestimé mi habilidad para cambiarte. Te permití verme y esperé que me siguieras en la oscuridad. Pero aún no estabas listo. ¿Lo estás ahora?</p><p>—Maté a un dragón contigo.</p><p>—Y después nos lanzaste por el acantilado. ¿Esperaste que muriéramos? —Hannibal sonó tranquilo y con verdadera curiosidad de saber su respuesta.</p><p>Will alejó su plato. Por un momento quiso levantarse y limpiar la cocina, pero sabía que sólo era una excusa para evadir la discusión.</p><p>—No estoy seguro. —Se relamió los labios—. Asesinar a Francis fue... hermoso. Compartirlo contigo fue una revelación. Quise más. Te quise, pero tuve miedo de hundirme en ti y perderme. Y me sentí cansado.</p><p>Suspiró y se puso de pie, sabiendo que estaba evadiendo la mirada de Hannibal.</p><p>—¿Aún te sientes cansado?</p><p>—Aún te sientes suicida, querrás decir. —Will colocó el plato en el fregadero, abriendo el grifo para que corriera el agua. El sonido le recordó al sonido de las olas mientras caían—. No lo había pensado desde que desperté aquí. No me siento tan cansado. Me siento deseoso de ver a Hannibal y triste al saber que no eres tú. Y...</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>—Poderoso al saber que esto no es un colapso mental. Conozco cosas. Puedo cambiarlas. —Escuchó a Hannibal aproximarse.</p><p>—Pero no puedes estar seguro de que al cambiarlas te llevará a un mejor lugar.</p><p>—No. —Negó Will—. No puedo. —Se giró, apoyándose en el fregadero, encarando al otro—. Pero en tres semanas, un viernes, Garrett Jacob Hobbs secuestrará y matará a su primera víctima y no lo permitiré.</p><p>Will esperó un desplante o al menos escepticismo, pero Hannibal se miró deleitado. Se acercó otro poco y ladeó su cabeza.</p><p>—Lo matarás.</p><p>Will tragó y asintió.</p><p>—Para salvar a Abigail.</p><p>—Ella no volverá a ser parte de tu vida. Nunca te conocerá, Will.</p><p>—O a ti. —Se sintió algo culpable al decirlo—. Es el precio que debo pagar para que ella esté a salvo de su padre.</p><p>—De todos sus padres —mencionó Hannibal con una sonrisa—. ¿Sabes cómo lo vas a hacer?</p><p>—Aún no tengo un plan —confesó Will.</p><p>—Puedes pedir de mi ayuda —dijo, acercándose más. Colocó sus manos a los costados de Will en el fregadero, encerrándolo. Will se reclinó hacia atrás, relamiéndose los labios.</p><p>—¿Sí? —Miró los labios de Hannibal.</p><p>—No puedo besarte, Will. Sólo me estás imaginando —comentó Hannibal de repente, sorprendiendo a Will, apartando la mirada. Su respiración estaba agitada.</p><p>—Yo... Yo no...</p><p>—Shhh —El doctor se alejó, poniendo distancia entre ellos—. Lo haría si pudiera. Pero puedo ayudarte con Garrett Jacob Hobbs. ¿Quieres escuchar mis sugerencias?</p><p>Will parpadeó lánguido hacia el otro y asintió.</p><p>—Tus clases se reanudarán la siguiente semana y es un viaje de 17 horas manejando hasta Bloomington —inició Hannibal.</p><p>Hablaron largas horas e incluso tocando el tema de asesinar; Will se relajó. Todo esto le recordó las sesiones de terapia. Intercambiando ideas y encaminarse en la dirección que Hannibal quería que tomara. Era más sencillo reconocer sus manipulaciones ahora. Quizás porque este Hannibal venía de él; de su imaginación. Pero Will prefería creer que era porque conocía mejor al hombre y porque a este no le importaba que Will supiera qué estaba haciendo.</p><p>Aun así, estaba agradecido de que la conversación se tornara más práctica.</p><p>También era una buena manera de alejar los deseos de Will por besarlo.</p><p>Por cómo estaba la cronología, no había suficiente tiempo para hacer preparaciones. Ambos habían decidido que Will no faltaría a sus clases excusándose con que estaba enfermo o que estaba retrasado. Un cambio así llamaría mucho la atención.</p><p>Manejar era casi imposible dado que sólo tenía sábado y domingo para poner en marcha su plan, por lo que tenía que tomar un avión. Dejaría un rastro, y quizás nadie se percataría de ello.</p><p>—Necesitas una excusa plausible para justificar el vuelo —puntualizó Hannibal.</p><p>—¿Cuál sería tu excusa?</p><p>—No necesitaría de una. Viajaría bajo otro nombre.</p><p>—Bueno, no tendremos documentos falsos en menos de dos semanas. Quizás pueda comprar algunos boletos para museos o algo así, ¿no?</p><p>—Esa es una pésima idea, Will. La gente sabe de tu buena memoria. Si no visitas los museos, no podrás dar descripciones correctas cuando se te pregunte. —Las palabras de Hannibal fueron dichas para rechazar su idea, pero Will tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa.</p><p>Will se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Durante mucho tiempo había aceptado el hecho de que haber asesinado a Hobbs se había sentido bien. No se arrepentía. Sin embargo, se preguntó si matarlo antes de ser un asesino sería diferente.</p><p>Se enfocó en esto para evitar pensar en los asesinos que vendrían. Tenía esta idea de eliminarlos antes de que entraran en el radar del FBI, pero sabía que eso no era práctico.</p><p>—No estás centrado —reprendió Hannibal a su espalda.</p><p>Will se encontraba sentado a la mesa con la intención de darle una leída a sus viejas clases para después leer las que había preparado para futuro; aunque su mente estuviera en otro lado.</p><p>Hannibal se había acercado y mirado por sobre su hombro.</p><p>—Ese no es ningún dragón —concluyó después de darle una breve mirada a la foto de un cadáver.</p><p>—Violador en serie —corrigió Will con un suspiro—. Arrestado por haber cogido un virus raro de una de sus víctimas.</p><p>Hannibal dio un pequeño resoplido, que Will interpretó como que lo encontraba aburrido y poco profesional.</p><p>—Quizás debamos preparar una presentación sobre el Destripador de Chesapeake.</p><p>—No estás en el programa.</p><p>—Aún.</p><p>Will rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Mi imaginación no es la mejor como todos creen. Tus manipulaciones son tan obvias.</p><p>—Siempre lo fueron —confesó el otro—. Sólo que estabas distraído cuando nos conocimos.</p><p>Will suspiró y regresó su atención a la pantalla. Dio clic a varias páginas, haciendo notas sobre posibles cambios.</p><p>—¿Estaré dentro del programa en el futuro, Will?</p><p>Se giró para encararlo.</p><p>—¿Quieres estarlo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando su primer día de clases llegó, salió con una hora de antelación a la normal. Tuvo que detenerse a mitad de camino para no perder el control de sí mismo. En su casa, rodeado de sus perros era sencillo aceptar su realidad. Pero afuera, en camino a dar clases que no había hecho en años, la situación se había tornado abrumadora causándole un ataque de pánico.</p><p>Mientras sus manos dolían por tomar fuertemente el volante y su cuerpo temblaba, Will deseó que Hannibal apareciera. Pero por esta ocasión su alucinación no era de fiar y él se sintió tan solo que comenzó a llorar. Cuando se calmó, miró su reloj notando que habían pasado veinte minutos; que parecieron eternos. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos igual. Se sentía exhausto, pero tranquilo.</p><p>—No puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi situación —se dijo al encender su auto.</p><p>Llegó a Quántico con una hora y media de sobra. Lo cual fue bueno, ya que no recordaba cuál era su salón. Se encontró con un colega que casi le revienta el tímpano con su animado saludo, pero al menos le ayudó a encontrar su salón.</p><p>Cuando llegó no había alumnos así que acomodó su laptop y probó su presentación. Se quedó de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, admirando la primera diapositiva mientras sus estudiantes llegaban. Cuando inició su clase, se percató que no recordaba detalle alguno de los chicos presentes.</p><p>Los primeros minutos fueron difíciles. Sintió que en cualquier momento tartamudearía, pero no sucedió y eso lo puso más nervioso. Fue muy rápido y terminó su lección con tiempo libre para someter a los estudiantes en una breve discusión sobre el violador. Ellos no fueron creativos y escucharlos era como ver una carrera de caracoles.</p><p>Se preguntó si Hannibal se sintió así. Listo para tomar los caracoles y arrojarlos a la línea de meta porque no podía soportar tanta lentitud. Para su segunda y última clase del día controló mejor su ritmo y evitó cualquier comunicación.</p><p>Después de ello, guardó su equipo y dos pilas grandes de tareas en su bolso y dejó el aula. Se detuvo en el cruce que lo llevaría al estacionamiento o a los laboratorios. Como catedrático no tenía justificación para ir a la BAU. Sólo Jack lo conocía por la apertura del museo e ingresar sin ser invitado causaría sospechas a la larga. Pero quería ir, quizás Beverly estaría allí y...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Will?</p><p>Él se giró en dirección de la voz para encontrarse con Alana Bloom de pie a su lado. Exhaló con desconcierto. Se veía tan joven y delicada. Traía puesto un vestido café con pequeñas flores en él, usando un abrigo a juego, mientras su largo cabello caía en bellos rulos sobre sus hombros. Sonriendo abiertamente.  </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Sonó y pareció preocupada.</p><p>—Sí —dijo abruptamente, atrayendo hacia sí su bolso—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Alana.</p><p>Ella se vio un poco desconcertada por ello, pero respondió.</p><p>—Feliz Año Nuevo. Te ves un poco... perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Sucede algo?</p><p>Will sonrió. Después de años de conocer a la seria y calculadora Alana, era un placer verla así de comprensiva.</p><p>—Solo recordaba —dijo y pausó un momento— o mejor, no recuerdo si le dejé a mis perros suficiente agua. Si no lo hice, mi inodoro requerirá de una renovación.</p><p>Alana rio y empezaron a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.</p><p>—¿Cuántos perros tienes? —preguntó ella.</p><p>La pregunta lo irritó, pero recordó que ella nunca lo había visitado.</p><p>—Demasiados —confesó. Fue una respuesta espontánea, pero cierta. En eso, una idea surgió y corrigió—. Rescato perros callejeros y trato de encontrarles nuevos hogares. La primera parte es fácil, la segunda no tanto.</p><p>—¿Rescatas más de los que puedes entregar? —inquirió ella divertida.</p><p>—Sí. —Suspiró Will y sonrió de vuelta—. Así que si alguna vez quieres uno...</p><p>Alana rio abiertamente y de forma genuina, provocando que la sonrisa de Will se ensanchara. Habían llegado al estacionamiento y él se sintió tanto aliviado como decepcionado de que su conversación acabaría pronto.</p><p>—Lo pensaré —replicó Alana. Will recordó a Applesauce y asintió. Darle a ella uno de sus perros sería algo bueno. Después de todo, había hecho planes y cuidar de su manada y seguir lo planeado sería mucho.</p><p>—Si quieres verlos, házmelo saber —dijo y reconoció la confusión en el rostro de Alana. Ah, claro, él no había sido así de directo en el pasado—. Vives más cerca de Baltimore que yo, ¿no?</p><p>Ella asintió, escudriñándolo. Él bajó la mirada y evitó el contacto visual mientras hablaba.</p><p>—Puedes venir o podemos vernos en un parque y conocerlos. Incluso si no quieres uno, quizás conozcas a alguien que pueda ser un buen dueño.</p><p>Colocó su bolso abajo, sacó su billetera y le entregó una de sus tarjetas de presentación con su número de teléfono escrito.</p><p>—Házmelo saber.</p><p>—Lo haré —prometió ella.</p><p>Ambos se miraron y Will sonrió tímido, apartando la mirada.</p><p>—Es mejor que me vaya, ya sabes, agua...</p><p>Ella rio antes de responder.</p><p>—Sí, es mejor que te apures. Fue bueno verte.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, Alana. Que tengas un buen día.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Desde su auto, Will pudo ver que ella seguía mirándolo, así que se apresuró en encenderlo. Se despidió con un gesto de mano después de salir del estacionamiento, sintiéndose emocionado. La había sorprendido. Había sido abierto y no socializó torpemente.</p><p>—¿Estás buscando una relación romántica, Will? —cuestionó Hannibal desde el asiento de pasajero y Will casi se sale del carril debido al susto.</p><p>—Hannibal —dijo entre dientes y exhaló.</p><p>—Ahora eres bueno presentándote. Tienes confianza. Es posible que esta vez ella no sea disuadida debido a tu inestabilidad. —Pausó Hannibal y Will lo miró por un segundo, notando que el otro lo miraba con una expresión difícil de leer.</p><p>Will sintió la necesidad de rebatir, pero se recordó que este Hannibal era su creación; por lo que le dio una mirada rápida de nuevo. Su mente lo había vestido con un traje café con una playera de cuello alto azul oscuro. Desafortunadamente, su mente era buena para vestirlo. Se obligó a mirar el camino.</p><p>—Es posible —confirmó—. Podríamos funcionar. Habría peleas, claro. Yo no querría mudarme a la ciudad y ella no querría viajar diariamente hasta donde vivo.</p><p>Con una mirada rápida pudo ver que a Hannibal no le gustaba para nada la idea. No había nada obvio en su rostro, pero estaba sentado derecho y había hecho que su cabeza no se moviera. Will sonrió.</p><p>—Y ella me presentaría a su ex mentor y amigo, el Doctor Lecter.</p><p>Will se permitió imaginar conocer a Hannibal en un nivel más de iguales. Apretó el agarre en el volante y voluntariamente se relajó tanto como su cuerpo le permitió.</p><p>—Y Alana palidecería ante tu presencia —confesó e intencionalmente no miró a Hannibal. Él conocía la mirada anhelante del otro; la había sentido y visto incontables veces.</p><p>—Las circunstancias de nuestro primer encuentro serán diferentes. ¿Cómo intentarás obtener mi atención? —inquirió Hannibal.</p><p>Will sonrió algo distorsionado.</p><p>—Puedo dejar escapar que estoy trabajando en una presentación sobre el Destripador de Chesapeake.</p><p>—Eso atraería mi atención —dijo Hannibal.</p><p>—Pero, ¿no sería grosero robarme cuando estoy unido a Alana? —Presionó un poco. Por el rabillo de su ojo miró a Hannibal acomodando el saco de su traje. Will sonrió—. No te detendría. Encontrarías la manera, ¿no es así? Ya sea que la mates si ella se interpone. —Will calló unos segundos mientras pensaba—. O harías que la mate.</p><p>Will inspiró con brusquedad a la par que su mente creaba un posible lienzo del Destripador para Alana. La rompería y la volvería a armar, pero eso no estaba bien. Esta clase de arte estaba destinado para la Alana del futuro que era tan irritante que romperla parecía interesante. La Alana de ahora no era irritante. Ella era delicada y cariñosa y cálida. Quería envolverla en miel y oro. Pintar su piel con oro hasta que estuviera cubierta de él; protegerla para que nunca estuviera en peligro de romperse.</p><p>Will se encontró a sí mismo diciendo estas cosas en voz alta y notando que la respiración de Hannibal se aceleraba. Will quiso estudiar su rostro, pero la carretera demandaba su atención.</p><p>—Te gustaría observar —adivinó Will.</p><p>—Sí, me encantaría.</p><p>Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio y cuando Will llegó a su casa, Hannibal había desaparecido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Las clases los siguientes tres días fueron tediosas, pero Will ganó mayor confianza conforme las daba. Cualquier diferencia en su estilo de enseñanza quizás fue atribuido a las vacaciones. La gente hace propósitos cada Año Nuevo y tratan de cambiar. No era inusual.</p><p>Se encontró con Alana de nuevo, pero esta vez entre clases. Ambos estaban apurados de llegar a sus aulas así que sólo intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Él repitió su oferta de mostrarle sus perros. A Will le gustaba la idea de darle uno. Le había dicho a algunos colegas y personal administrativo que estaba buscando gente que pudiera adoptar un perro callejero. Principalmente porque Alana encontraría menos sospechoso si ella escuchaba eso, pero él también podía imaginarse darle uno a Beverly y quizás uno a Jimmy. Ninguno a Zeller o Jack.</p><p>Había evitado el laboratorio, a pesar de tener el impulso martilleando su cabeza cada que cruzaba el pasillo. Se decía a sí mismo que no daría una buena impresión. Si se volvía sospechoso de homicidio, lo cual no era probable, no quería que alguien recordara que se había aparecido en el laboratorio un día y empezado a ayudar con las escenas del crimen. Quiso hablar de ello con Hannibal la tarde del viernes mientras preparaba la comida de los perros y vio que el otro se había acercado a su mesa de trabajo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Estás pensando en ayudar a Jack de nuevo? —preguntó el doctor. Sonaba neutral, pero Will lo conocía y no pasó desapercibida su desaprobación.</p><p>—Es una buena posición en la que estar si nos… involucramos. Y no me digas que no te divertiste teniendo a Jack en tu mesa sabiendo que le estabas dando de comer las víctimas que estaba tratando de vengar.</p><p>—No lo negaré —replicó Hannibal, ladeando su cabeza—, lo disfruté inmensamente. No obstante, Will, recuerdo que tú no te divertías.</p><p>Will aplicó más presión en la picadora de carne de la necesaria a la par que respondía subiendo el volumen a su voz.</p><p>—Tenía esta enfermedad llamada encefalitis. Convenientemente mi doctor la ignoró y mi cerebro estaba hinchado e inflamado. Quizás eso tuvo algo que ver con que no tuviera un momento de diversión.</p><p>Se giró hacia Hannibal, pero no lo miró a los ojos. En su lugar, se concentró de nuevo en sus pómulos. El hombre tenía unos pómulos interesantes. Will sintió que parte de su enojo menguaba.</p><p>—Mi viejo yo estará muy confundido sobre tus sentimientos hacia él, Will.</p><p>Él rio por este cambio de tema.</p><p>—¿Porque no me decido entre besarlo o estrangularlo?</p><p>—Sin tener conocimiento de nuestra historia compartida, tus sentimientos contradictorios podrían ser una alarma. Sugeriría que fueras más consistente en cuanto a evitar levantar sospechas.</p><p>—Y terminar en el menú.</p><p>Hannibal inclinó su cabeza en señal de afirmación.</p><p>—Lo intentaré —prometió Will y ellos no volvieron a hablar el resto de la tarde.</p><p>En su lugar, Hannibal lo observó mientras leía las tareas de sus estudiantes y bebía whisky americano. Fue un trabajo que adormecía la mente, pero le pareció divertido leer partes realmente malas para el doctor, notando cuánto el otro hombre despreciaba al autor en una escala de fruncir el ceño ligeramente a estremecerse abiertamente.</p><p>—La mayoría de ellos son una desgracia para la educación que están recibiendo —dijo indignado el caníbal.</p><p>—Alégrate de que todos ellos son unos tarados, o habrías sido atrapado rápidamente.</p><p>—No fui atrapado. Decidí rendirme como una ventajosa táctica en nuestro juego.</p><p>—Nuestro juego. —Will negó con su cabeza ante la descripción y dejó de lado su bolígrafo—. Sacrificar a la reina para obtener al rey. —Hizo una mueca ante la imagen mental— No soy el rey.</p><p>—No, eres más un caballo, haciendo saltos que nadie más puede hacer. —La mirada de Hannibal fue ignorada por Will quien decidió concentrarse en los trabajos de sus estudiantes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando fue tiempo para matar a Garrett Jacob Hobbs, Will manejó hasta la academia con sus maletas en el maletero, sintiéndose nervioso al entrar al aula. Había planeado irse en un viaje de fin de semana para asesinar y estaba dando clase a los futuros profesionales de las fuerzas de la ley. Su ansiedad lo hizo terminar rápido y tener una discusión de veinte minutos sobre dejar cicatrices como un modus operandi. Esta vez le fue mejor al manipular a sus estudiantes a discutir entre ellos en vez de hacerles preguntas. Pero eso no fue suficiente para aminorar la incomodidad que sentía. Continuó tocando su abdomen donde su cicatriz tipo sonrisa debería estar, así como la de su frente. De alguna manera, las extrañaba y de eso se dio cuenta al terminar su clase.</p><p>Seguía pensando en ellas cuando abordó el avión. Su cuerpo era joven y libre de cicatrices. Sabía que era su cuerpo, pero a veces lo sentía extraño, como si no fuera su piel. No había dolor en su hombro y no había incomodidad en su abdomen al estirarse. Se preguntó cómo se hubiera sentido si hubiera sobrevivido a la caída. Probablemente hubiera tenido otra herida en su hombro y más cicatrices en su rostro. ¿El cuchillo habría cortado su lengua? No estaba seguro. No había sentido tanto dolor debido a la adrenalina. Hannibal lo habría cosido, pensó, y se la pasó la mayoría del vuelo imaginando los cuidados que pudo haber recibido si no los hubiera lanzado por el acantilado. Cayó dormido con la imagen de finas puntadas en su mejilla y soñó viajar a Europa en su bote.</p><p>Despertó poco antes de aterrizar, recogió sus maletas y fue por su coche rentado. Hizo una breve parada para pasar al baño en el aeropuerto y apagó su teléfono. Era tarde y tenía hambre. Había hecho una reservación en un hotel cercano a puntos de referencia. Fue a un museo que cerraba hasta tarde con un pase de tres días que le permitía entrar a un par de museos en la ciudad.</p><p>Will estaba exhausto cuando finalmente se registró en su hotel. Su mente procesando los detalles que había adquirido del museo. Durmió, y esta vez no había olas tranquilas ni rutinas de navegación, sino piezas del museo presentadas sobre astas en la cabaña de Garrett Jacob Hobbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despertar fue difícil. Dejó la señal de “No molestar” en la puerta, apagó el GPS del carro y robó dos juegos de placas de dos estacionamientos en su viaje fuera de la ciudad. Afuera se detuvo en una gasolinera y se rasuró la barba incipiente en el baño público. Usó un poco de gel para alisar su pelo, acomodándolo de forma similar al de Hannibal. Se puso las ropas que había traído para este único propósito: vaqueros baratos, tennis, una playera blanca y tres suéteres encima porque no quería usar su chamarra y no había querido comprar una para después destruirla. Se veía raro y se sentía incómodo en su propia piel.</p><p>De regreso en el carro colocó sus cosas en el maletero y siguió manejando. No había encontrado la manera de cambiar de auto sin arriesgarse así que siguió usando el rentado. Se preguntó si Hannibal estaría tan nervioso como él cuando cazaba. El pensamiento le hizo resoplar. No, Hannibal no lo estaría. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando se subió a la patrulla? Que Will debía relajarse.</p><p>—Son las 9:13 am. Mi nombre es Will Graham. Estoy en camino hacia Bloomington para asesinar a Garret Jacob Hobbs. —Inspiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente tanto como pudo—. No me siento culpable, pero me preocupa ser arrestado.</p><p>—Solo puedes tomar las medidas posibles para que no seas arrestado, Will.</p><p>Will miró a su lado y se encontró con Hannibal sentado en el asiento de copiloto, vistiendo la ropa blanca que usó en la prisión. Fue curioso que su mente lo haya imaginado así. Hannibal le sonrió.</p><p>—Estoy ansioso por ver lo que harás.</p><p>Para horror suyo, Will se sonrojó, y para ignorarlo puso su completa atención en la carretera.</p><p>Más tarde, tuvo que cambiar de estación de radio a una de música clásica para detener la mirada irritada de Hannibal a las bocinas. El verdadero le habría hablado de los compositores o artistas, pero su conocimiento de la música clásica no era tan vasto como el del doctor. Este Hannibal no comentó nada. Permanecieron la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron a Bloomington.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will estaba aliviado de recordar el camino a la casa. Estacionó el auto en un supermercado aledaño y caminó el resto del camino. Tomó la ruta a través del bosque y nieve derretida que Nicholas Boyle usó y permaneció de pie entre los árboles sin follaje, observando la casa. Notó que había movimiento dentro, pero nada concluyente. Después de una hora, se regresó y caminó por la calle, pasando frente a la casa como cualquier peatón. Había sólo un carro en la entrada que parecía ser el de la Señora Hobbs.</p><p>—¿Dónde estás? —murmuró Will hasta llegar al siguiente cruce. Había tenido en su cabeza a Hobbs por tanto tiempo, pero ahora Hannibal ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente y un poco el dragón enroscado alrededor de él, buscando una entrada.</p><p>Era temporada de caza de venado. Aún no pasaba mucho tiempo desde que fue Navidad, por lo que Hobbs debía estar desesperado. Conversaciones sobre la universidad durante Navidad habían sido el detonante. Ya debió haber comprado los boletos de tren para la siguiente semana. Estaba pensando en ello, sintiéndose culpable y asustado de perder a su única hija. Quizás había ido a la cabaña para alejar la tentación, o se había quedado porque cada segundo era valioso. Cualquiera era una posibilidad. Will siguió caminando.</p><p>Había pensado en entrar a la casa durante la noche, pero el porcentaje de riesgo de que Abigail y su madre se metieran en su camino era alto.</p><p>Will tomó un breve descanso en su auto para calentarse antes de ir a la casa. Mientras esperaba, permitió que el dragón se enroscara más, compartiendo su paciencia mientras vigilaba su presa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Garrett Jacob Hobbs llegó poco antes de la cena. Will esperó e imaginó una cena familiar. Imaginó a Abigail feliz y libre de la oscuridad de su padre.</p><p>Una hora más tarde, Will se estaba congelando y pensó que era un mal cazador. Quizás hubiera ido la semana anterior. Sus oportunidades habrían sido del doble y habría tenido más tiempo para acecharlo. Algo en lo que era muy malo.</p><p>Tuvo que regresar a su auto para calentarse y sacarlo del ahora vacío estacionamiento. El camino de regreso acabó con sus reservas. Estaba sumamente frío. Cuando encendió el auto, puso el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia. Esperó unos minutos hasta que logró sentir el cálido aire cubrir el interior.</p><p>Will manejó no muy seguro a dónde ir. Pensó en regresar a la ciudad para tomar un baño y calentarse, pero no podía. Era cerca de la media noche y en veinte horas tenía que estar de regreso en el aeropuerto. Si perdía la oportunidad, todo se complicaría y Abigail se vería involucrada, cosa que el no quería.</p><p>Manejó fuera de Bloomington, encontrando un autoservicio de McDonald’s. Tomó café y comió hamburguesas en su auto, el cual estacionó lo más lejos posible de cualquier cámara, e intentó pensar en el asesinato de Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Su mente siempre traía de vuelta a Abigaíl. Casi pudo escuchar su voz decir cómo había sido el señuelo. Will dejó de comer y miró el cielo oscuro de la noche.</p><p>—No soy un cazador —susurró casi inaudible—. Soy un pescador.</p><p>Posiblemente pudo tener suerte al acechar a Hobbs, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Él sabía qué clase de señuelo le atraía. Will sonrió.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Desayuno del domingo.</em> Will pensó en la mañana que habló a la casa de los Hobbs. Sabía cómo lucía la cocina por lo que pudo imaginar el menú. La simetría de su plan era alucinante. A su Hannibal pudo encantarle.</p><p>El teléfono sonó y contuvo la respiración en cuanto escuchó la voz de Abigail. Con dificultad tragó; tenía que seguir con el plan.</p><p>—¿Me puede comunicar con el señor Garrett Hobbs, por favor? —dijo, entonando involuntariamente las inflexiones de Hannibal.</p><p>Ella no le respondió, pero pudo escuchar que llamaba a su presa</p><p>—¡Papá, es para ti!</p><p>—¿Diga? —habló Hobbs y al escucharlo, Will se calmó.</p><p>—Usted no me conoce, señor Hobbs, pero yo a usted sí. —Con sus ojos cerrados pudo ver a Hobbs de pie en la cocina, teléfono en mano, anonadado y un poco preocupado porque había algo que no quería que el mundo supiera—. Ella lo es todo para usted, pero ella está por irse y no puede soportar el hecho de perderla. —Will pudo escucharlo inspirar, sorprendido y deseando reaccionar a lo que le decía. Will tenía que detenerlo—. No pregunte quién soy o cómo lo sé. Si dice algo así, ella o su esposa notarán que hay algo mal. No quiere eso, ¿o sí?</p><p>Esta vez esperó, pero no obtuvo reacción alguna.</p><p>—Di “no”, Garrett —sugirió.</p><p>—N… no —dijo, tomando una bocanada de aire.</p><p>—Bien. Yo sé que quieres… consumirla. De esa manera, ella no te dejará. Y así se volverá parte de ti.</p><p>El silencio fue su respuesta. Will notó que el sonido de fondo ya no estaba. Hobbs debió dejar la cocina. Perfecto. Uno de los riesgos que visualizó Will era que hubiera otro asesinato en la cocina.</p><p>Will esperó.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —Hobbs finalmente rompió el silencio. Su voz sonó rasposa y Will no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que él. El dolor causado por la verdad de sí mismo, el desespero de ser encontrado y el riesgo de perder a Abigail.</p><p>—Te daré una dirección. Irás ahí y entonces hablaremos —dijo Will sin responder a su pregunta—. Te diré la dirección ahora. ¿Estás escuchando?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Garrett Jacob Hobbs dejó su casa quince minutos después de terminar la llamada. Will lo siguió desde la distancia. No le vio ninguna bolsa o algo dónde ocultar un arma, pero quizás tenía uno de sus rifles en su auto y siempre podría ser que trajera cuchillos, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso. A Hobbs le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguido; después de haber salido de Bloomington.</p><p><em>Acechado</em>, pensó Will y formó una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Pero se mantuvo en el camino. Will no estaba seguro si era una buena señal. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Will se estacionó unos metros lejos de Hobbs y fue el primero en bajar. No caminó a la entrada del cementerio, sino que se recargó en su auto.</p><p>Esperando.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hablaron cerca de dos horas. Después de ello Hobbs escribió un largo mensaje en su móvil y lo guardó como borrador. Will lo leyó después y asintió; funcionaría. Hobbs no quiso sentarse en el auto, no quería arruinarlo, así que lo dejaron y escalaron la pared del cementerio. Encontraron una banca y Hobbs se sentó, sacando un cuchillo para colocarlo en su regazo.</p><p>—Estoy listo.</p><p>Will se quedó detrás de él, viéndolo acercarse el cuchillo a su garganta.</p><p>
  <em>—Será muy difícil hacer esto a ti mismo —advirtió Will media hora antes, pero Hobbs lo quiso de esa manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó Hobbs—. ¿Te… Te necesitaré?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Sí.</em>
</p><p>Will tomó la mano de Hobbs cuando esta flaqueó a mitad de camino. Juntos —aunque más con la fuerza de Will— cortaron la otra mitad de la tráquea y la arteria que está al lado. Después soltó la mano de Hobbs mientras se desangraba, pero no pudo resistir el mirar. Tuvo que mantener su distancia para no mancharse de sangre. Al ver al otro hombre, supo que dolía.</p><p><em>Tan dolorosa como la muerte de Abigail</em>, pensó Will sintiéndose complacido. Hubo mucha sangre y se veía hermosa en la nieve, lo cual le hizo pensar que debió haber hecho un hoyo en la nieve para que la sangre se acumulara ahí.</p><p><em>Quizás para la siguiente ocasión</em>, se dijo. Will vio a Hobbs intentando alcanzarlo con desespero, y eso le hizo sonreír mientras se alejaba de él para que no lo tocara.</p><p>—Ella sentirá dolor, pero tú mensaje ayudará. Lo superará. Ella es fuerte. La hiciste fuerte. Ella honrará lo que le enseñaste.</p><p>Mientras Garrett moría, Will pensó en darle de comer a Abigaíl carne de su padre, para que ella lo honrara de la misma forma en la que él hubiera querido. Eso le hizo sonreír.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will no quiso irse. No sería llamado para interpretar la escena del crimen y sintió que no había visto suficiente. No quería dejarlo ir. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de los asesinos de llevarse trofeos cuando los perfilaba, pero ahora los entendía a un nivel más profundo.</p><p>—Desear llevar trofeos, desear montar un ostentoso <em>twist</em> a la escena. Oh, me has cambiado tanto —murmuró Will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de un momento, el experto forense en él tomó el control, alejándose, escalando la pared y subiéndose al auto. Arrancó y manejó lejos de Bloomington, directamente a Minneapolis, y de ahí a su hotel. Manejó cuarenta minutos para después detenerse en una parada de descanso. Se cambió las ropas y las que traía puestas las colocó en bolsas de plástico. Se miró en el espejo, no viendo algún cambio en él, aparte de sus mejillas y barbilla libres de barba. Nada en su rostro demostraba que había planeado y ejecutado un homicidio.</p><p>Le tomó el doble de tiempo regresar. Tomó desvíos y se detuvo en locales de comida rápida y gasolineras para deshacerse de la ropa embolsada. Al llegar a su hotel, tomó una ducha rápida, después cortó las mangas ensangrentadas de su suéter. Se deshizo de ellas en diferentes botes de basura rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando regresó su carro rentado se quejó del inservible GPS. Todo se sintió tan fácil y esperó no pasar por alto algo debido al cansancio de no dormir por treinta y seis horas.</p><p>Will cayó dormido en el avión durante la presentación de seguridad y se despertó cuando estaban por aterrizar. Se sintió más relajado luego de su siesta; sentarse en su propio auto se le hizo familiar y tranquilizador. Olía a sus perros y el pensar que lo recibirían contentos y moviendo sus colas, le hizo sonreír. A pesar de eso, manejar de noche le costó debido a que aún no se había recuperado de las horas de sueño perdidas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su casa lo estaba esperando y por primera vez la vio como lo que era, su casa. Sus perros lo recibieron demasiado entusiastas y él no tuvo manera de decirles que no. Cuando pudo calmarlos, se fue a su cama para tratar de dormir lo suficiente, ya que en unas horas estaría manejando hacía Quántico. Se quedó dormido en segundos y en lo que se sintió como un minuto de sueño, sonó su alarma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal lo observó desde la cocina salir de la cama soñoliento. Estaba vistiendo pantalones negros y un suéter de lana beige.</p><p>—No apareciste —comentó adormilado Will mientras sus perros se agrupaban alrededor de sus pies.</p><p>—No quería distraerte.</p><p>Will asintió.</p><p>—¿Me contarás sobre ello? —Hannibal sonó entusiasmado.</p><p>—¿Café y perros primero? —preguntó Will—. Y necesito avisar a la niñera que ya volví.</p><p>—¿Puedo sugerir que también comas algo? —Hannibal puso una cara como si ya supiera qué comería Will—. Puedes comer y contarme todo sobre el asesinato del señor Hobbs. Te prepararía algo, pero… —El doctor hizo un gesto a su persona para que Will recordara que no era real. Eso le dolió. Por un momento se sintió tan hogareño el momento hasta que Hannibal lo regresó a su realidad. Quizás era una buena señal que su… psiquiatra imaginario se acordara que era irreal.</p><p>Will siguió el consejo a pesar de sentirse melancólico. Encendió la cafetera, después llenó los tazones de sus perros con comida mientras ellos se arremolinaban en sus piernas. Cuando empezaron a comer, llamó a la niñera y después los dejó salir un rato. Todo el tiempo fue consciente de que Hannibal lo observaba y Will agradeció que no lo presionara.</p><p>Cuando regresó y los perros se recostaron en sus camas, vació un poco de cereal en un plato hondo. Se sirvió café, tomó la taza y su plato de cereal para sentarse a la mesa, sonriendo a Hannibal que se sentó frente a él.</p><p>—Cuéntame sobre el asesinato a Garrett Jacob Hobbs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will estaba cansado al día siguiente durante las clases y su cansancio le duró toda la semana. Hannibal parecía estar contenido en Wolf Trap por el momento, teniendo momentos hogareños con Will y susurrándole planes y posibilidades a su oído. Will estuvo al tanto de las noticias sobre cómo era percibida la muerte de Hobbs. Al parecer la prensa lo tomó como suicidio y no hubo artículos o noticias de Abigail o su madre. Deseó que estuvieran bien. La tarde del viernes, Will fue recibido por un Hannibal vestido en uno de sus trajes extravagantes. <em>Con armadura</em>, pensó. Y había acertado, ya que el doctor se sentó en su sillón, viendo a Will con suma atención.</p><p>—Creo que deberías planear los pasos siguientes —aconsejó—. Lo que significa, que también lo has pensado.</p><p>Will suspiró, pero confirmó este hecho al asentir. Se sentó derecho.</p><p>—La muerte de Hobbs tuvo el resultado esperado; se evitaron sus asesinatos y que Abigail fuera involucrada. Ella fue salvada de su padre —dijo Will.</p><p>Hannibal esperó sin alguna reacción.</p><p>—Ahora… —Will relamió sus labios; los ojos de Hannibal siguiendo el movimiento—. Ahora me siento un poco confundido con qué otros resultados quiero.</p><p>El doctor pareció pensarlo un momento, hasta que cruzó sus piernas.</p><p>—Te sugeriría que imaginaras el resultado que deseas que suceda. Piensa en todos los aspectos que deseas y después decide los siguientes pasos para llegar a ellos.</p><p>—Hm… —Will cerró sus ojos y se vio bailando con el otro hombre a la luz de la luna con el dragón. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, imaginándose dándose un festín especial con Hannibal a expensas del dragón, en la casa del acantilado.</p><p>Will frunció el entrecejo y miró a Hannibal.</p><p>—¿Has visto lo que necesitabas?</p><p>Will no respondió de inmediato y eso no pareció molestar al otro. Lo que había visto había sido claro y vago al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—No estoy seguro —respondió—. No fue muy detallado.</p><p>—¿Tiene que serlo, Will? La mayoría de la gente tiene ideas simples sobre cómo quieren su futuro.</p><p>Will rio secamente.</p><p>—No es una idea simple.</p><p>Hannibal asintió mientras preguntaba.</p><p>—¿Pero era deseable?</p><p>Will lo miró.</p><p>—Mucho.</p><p>Hannibal sonrió satisfecho.</p><p>—Entonces dime, ¿qué se tiene que hacer para llegar a lo que viste?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después de la caída, Will despierta 9 meses antes de conocer Hannibal por primera vez.</p><p>Will asume que está viajando en el tiempo y empieza a hacer cambios para conocer a Hannibal bajo sus términos.</p><p>Como primer paso, Will manipuló a Garret Jacob Hobbs para que se suicidara, y ahora está considerando qué clase de relación quiere tener con Hannibal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will llevó la imagen del baile de Hannibal y él con el dragón bajo la luz de la luna los siguientes días.</p><p>Había hablado con su Hannibal imaginario sobre ello. Sobre su necesidad de recrear el momento y la belleza que Will había visto. Naturalmente, Hannibal ofreció su completo apoyo de hacer que Will se acercara al Hannibal de este tiempo.</p><p>No habían discutido sobre algún plan concreto, pero el mayor se volvió un compañero frecuente durante los siguientes días. No estaba ahí todo el tiempo, pero a veces acompañaba a Will hasta Quántico o escuchaba sus clases con una sonrisa fría en sus labios mientras veía a los estudiantes. O podría manifestarse cuando Will hacía una apuesta con su conocimiento del futuro, quedándose a una distancia considerable de los visitantes desaliñados de los lugares de apuestas. Eso hacía sonreír a Will.</p><p>A Will le gustaba, así como le había gustado la domesticidad de su deseo para el futuro. La compañía del caníbal era tranquilizadora y le permitía olvidarse de su extraña situación. Había, quizás, viajado en el tiempo y en lugar de alejarse de toda esta locura, estaba planeando dejarse llevar, solo para estar con Hannibal de nuevo.</p><p>Alana estaba de pie al lado de su auto cuando él salió del edificio de Quántico el viernes.</p><p>—Hola —saludó ella con una sonrisa.</p><p>Will le devolvió el gesto, sorprendido, y evitando mirarla a los ojos. <em>Tímido y temeroso Will</em>, se recordó a sí mismo.</p><p>—Alana. ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—Bien. —Se alejó de la puerta del auto para que él pudiera abrirla—. Pensé en tu oferta de conocer a tus perros. ¿Tendrás tiempo este fin de semana?</p><p>Will parpadeó sorprendido. La Alana de su pasado había evitado a propósito estar a solas con él por años y le causaba curiosidad qué había hecho que esta Alana cambiara de parecer. Al parecer su última conversación tuvo un gran peso después de todo.</p><p>—Estoy libre. Sábado, ¿tal vez? Tú… —dudó—… ¿quieres que nos veamos en algún lado o en mi casa?</p><p>—Pensé que podíamos vernos en un punto céntrico. ¿Quizás en el Potomac*? —sugirió ella.</p><p>Will frunció el entrecejo.</p><p>—Eso es más céntrico para mí que para ti.</p><p>Alana sonrió con cariño.</p><p>—Llevarás muchos perros en tu auto, ¿cierto? Yo no. Que sea más céntrico para ti suena justo.</p><p>Will no pudo evitar sonreír también. Esta era la Alana que cuidó, sin quejas, de sus perros cuando estuvo encarcelado, y sintió perdón surgir en él por las cosas futuras que ella aún no había hecho.</p><p>—<em>Okay</em>, como a las once ¿te parece bien?</p><p>—Claro —dijo ella colocando su bolso de mano más cerca de ella—. Tengo tu número, te enviaré un mensaje. Nos vemos el sábado.</p><p>—Nos vemos —replicó él viendo cómo se alejaba antes de subirse en su auto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will no se sorprendió cuando vio a Hannibal sentado en el asiento del pasajero cuando entró en su auto.</p><p>—¿Me recordarás que ya estoy comprometido? —preguntó a Hannibal al ver que no le saludaba.</p><p>El mayor solo le miró como respuesta y Will suspiró.</p><p>—Dado que yo soy quien te crea, debe ser. —Como si pudiera olvidarlo si la mitad de su mente siempre tenía a Hannibal rondando.</p><p>Encendió el auto y empezó su viaje hasta Wolf Trap. Usualmente a Will no le importaba el silencio, pero estaba un poco molesto de recibir este trato de su propia imaginación. Especialmente una alucinación de Hannibal que usualmente tiene algo que decir. Le enojó tenerlo a su lado viéndolo con desaprobación. Cambió las estaciones de radio, primero escuchando las noticias para después poner una de <em>country</em> y sufrir de una estúpida sección de “Pide tu canción favorita” donde los que llamaban tenían que explicar por qué era su canción favorita, y una sarta de palabrería sentimental. Cuando casi llega a Wolf Trap, se dio cuenta que se estuvo torturando a sí mismo y no al verdadero Hannibal. Así que apagó la radio.</p><p>Divisó la salida que le llevaría a Wolf Trap, pero aceleró, ignorando la señal.</p><p>—Vamos a visitarte —dijo. La tensión en su cuerpo pareció evaporarse luego de hablar.</p><p>—Es tarde de opera —dijo suavemente Hannibal. Will se relajó un poco más. Hannibal tenía razón. Había creado una programación  para la clase alta de Baltimore durante la última semana y la ópera de esa noche había sido mencionada esa mañana—. Podrías esperar en el lugar de la ópera en lugar de la casa.</p><p>—Menos sospechoso —concordó Will.</p><p>—Estarás mal vestido —comentó Hannibal.</p><p>—Nada de mezclarse con la multitud —decidió Will—. Solo un vistazo. —Se rio—. Sueno como un adicto. Manejando más de una hora para tener una dosis.</p><p>—¿Un vistazo será una dosis, Will? —preguntó el mayor, el interés en su voz era evidente.</p><p>—No —replicó Will sin dudar y con voz áspera—. Será como gotas de agua a mitad de un desierto.</p><p>—Podrías pedirle consejo a Alana cuando la veas mañana.</p><p>—¿Consejo? —Frunció el ceño Will ante el cambio de tema. <em>¿En cómo seducirte?</em>, pensó confundido. Alana nunca sedujo a Hannibal, ella había caminado hasta la trampa y quedarse ahí como señuelo para Will.</p><p>—Estás buscando a un psiquiatra. ¿Quizás ella pueda ofrecerte algún consejo? —sugirió el caníbal y Will rio fuertemente.</p><p>—No —rechazó la idea sin vacilación—. No serás mi psiquiatra esta vez, Hannibal.</p><p>Dio una rápida mirada al asiento de al lado y se encontró con sus ojos. El mayor se veía relajado y Will suspiró. Él había sido cebado.</p><p>—¿Qué seré, Will?</p><p>—Depende —respondió bruscamente.</p><p>—¿De qué?</p><p>—Qué tanto puedo cambiarte.</p><p>Encendió nuevamente la radio y puso la estación de música clásica para ya no seguir hablando, aún no estaba listo para discutir las opciones de qué sería Hannibal para él; y solo él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Llegaron a Baltimore y Will tomó un rápido descanso para comprar un café. La ópera era en el centro de la ciudad y el tráfico era un infierno. Will no se sorprendió ya que era un viernes por la tarde. Después de algunas consideraciones, se estacionó y jugueteó con su celular hasta que descubrió cómo llegar a la ópera mediante transporte público. Hannibal se quedó con él mientras subió a un autobús y luego cambió al tren subterráneo. Will mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su alucinación mirar a los demás pasajeros. Hannibal usaba una máscara de sufrimiento educado y Will estaba seguro de que esta era la idea de purgatorio que el doctor tenía.</p><p>Alcanzó su objetivo sin ningún percance y acechó la entrada desde el otro lado de la calle. El Hannibal imaginario había desaparecido en este punto, pero eso no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. Había obtenido lo que quería: estar ahí.</p><p>Pretendería jugar con su teléfono cada tanto. El evento estaba programado para empezar en una hora y la gente ya estaba llegando. Había un fotógrafo haciendo su trabajo y Will asumió que trabajaba para el periódico local. Will se aseguró de estar fuera de los lentes y miró a la multitud, algunas veces con sus ojos y otras mediante la cámara de su teléfono.</p><p>Y después de una eterna espera, el Hannibal real emergió de un taxi. No iba acompañado, pero parecía satisfecho de llegar por sí solo. Vestía un abrigo elegante y una bufanda sobre su esmoquin. Will lo miró con descaro, con su móvil en mano, lo cual fue fortuito, ya que de repente Hannibal se detuvo y se giró para mirar los alrededores. Will bajó su cabeza, mirando la pantalla de su móvil, pretendiendo que escribía. Cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza de nuevo, Hannibal ya no estaba. Will tocó su abdomen al sentir que su interior se apretujaba. Esto le recordó su tiempo en el hospital luego de ser destripado.</p><p>Su mente era un desastre mientras manejaba de regreso a Wolf Trap. Extrañaba a Hannibal. Mucho más de cuando el hombre estuvo en el BSHCI. El doctor había querido que él siempre supiera dónde estaba. En retrospectiva, Will se dio cuenta que, saber que Hannibal estaba seguro y disponible de ser visitado en cualquier momento, le había facilitado una vida con Molly y Walter.</p><p>Hannibal había querido tanto a Will que había abandonado su libertad. Sabiendo eso, y saber que estaba seguro de su propia oscuridad sin Hannibal alimentándola, le había dado la confianza suficiente de permitir que Will le conociera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Recordar a Molly sorprendió a Will. No había pensado en ella en semanas, y ahora recordaba que no había hecho nada para asegurarse que su marido sobreviviera. Sintió algo de culpa crecer en su interior al saber sobre su negligencia y se prometió en silencio que lo revisaría lo más pronto posible.</p><p>La culpa le ayudó a no obsesionarse con Hannibal el resto del camino. En su lugar pensó en las opciones para ayudar a que el esposo de Molly viviera. El hombre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico por un neumático defectuoso cuando iba de camino a su trabajo. Hannibal probablemente le sugeriría que hacer que lo despidieran sería lo mejor para evitar el fiasco, pero Will preferiría dejar que Molly y su familia también tuvieran dinero. Hacer que él cambie de trabajo o de casa o de auto eran algunas opciones.</p><p>Cambiar de trabajo sería difícil. Will no conocía a nadie que fuera ingeniero para empatizar. Cambiar de casa era posible mientras él pudiera causar destrozos o la destruyera. Sería traumático, e incluso si Walter y Molly no recordaran la vez que el dragón invadió su casa en la línea de tiempo original, él no les iba a traer trauma y tragedia a sus vidas por segunda ocasión. Debía ser la opción del auto, destruir un auto no era muy complicado. Solo necesitaba manejar hasta su casa y hacer algunos daños aquí y allá. Comparado con sus otros planes para el futuro, este era uno sencillo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, subió a todos sus perros al auto. Después de asegurarlos, manejó hasta Potomac y se estacionó cerca del lugar acordado que había sugerido a Alana. Los perros estaban muy emocionados cuando los dejó salir y le tomó unos minutos calmarlos.</p><p>Alana llegó en su auto y él la miró estacionarse. En su rostro estaba dibujada una expresión divertida mientras ella caminaba hasta él y veía a los perros con asombro.</p><p>—¿Unos cuantos? —preguntó ella y Will sonrió.</p><p>Su viejo yo hubiera sido consciente de sí mismo, pero tener demasiados perros no fue su más grande error, y ahora lo sabía. <em>Hmm…</em>, eso debió ser la diferencia que Alana sintió que la hizo reaccionar diferente a él. Él era más seguro de sí mismo.</p><p>—Como dije, es más fácil rescatarlos y entrenarlos que darlos en adopción.</p><p>Alana se acercó a ellos y se acuclilló para permitir que los perros olfatearan sus manos. La manada caminó hasta ella felizmente y la saludaron. Ella se veía hermosa rodeada de perros, radiante a causa de la adoración de un animal.</p><p>Ella lo impulsó gentilmente a que hablara de sus perros, y Will se permitió tener una conversación llevadera sobre su manada.</p><p>—¿En verdad quieres darlos en adopción? —preguntó Alana.</p><p>Will tragó.</p><p>—No es fácil, pero… —<em>Quizás necesite estar listo para dejar el país en un futuro cercano</em>—. Recientemente entendí que no puedo aferrarme a ellos como si fueran una muleta.</p><p>Alana no reaccionó a eso, y él no la miró, pero percibió su mirada.</p><p>—¿Es probable que busque un consejo terapéutico? —bromeó para romper el silencio.</p><p>—¿Quieres uno?</p><p>—No —dijo con una ligera carcajada. Él había tenido terapia suficiente en su última vida. No planeaba volver a ello esta vez—. Es solo mi prejuicio contra los psiquiatras. Siempre espero muchas opiniones sobre mí por parte de ustedes.</p><p>Le guiñó y ella sonrió.</p><p>—Mi opinión es que tener muchos perros no es el peor problema que pueda tener alguien.</p><p>Will sonrió ante su comentario tan similar a lo que había pensado.</p><p>—Si quieres buscarles buenos hogares, te ayudaré —continuó ella sin esperar su respuesta.</p><p>Antes de separarse en el estacionamiento, Alana tomó fotos a cada perro y tomó nota de sus nombres, sus razas mezcladas, personalidades y problemas. Le prometió hablar con algunas personas al igual que verlo de nuevo para otra caminata en unas semanas. Se sintió tan normal. Una amiga ayudando a un amigo. No podía recordar alguna conversación normal que pudo haber tenido con la mujer. La mayoría de las veces tenían que ver con asesinatos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will se encontraba bien cuando manejó hasta casa, pero tan pronto llegó cayó en cuenta por qué estaba haciendo todo esto en primer lugar. ¿Estaba planeando en poner en adopción a sus perros por una relación con un hombre que asesinaba y comía gente? Un hombre que le mintió y manipuló desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Empezó a temblar y no se pudo mover. Los perros gimieron desde la parte trasera de su auto y escucharlos le ayudó a volver a la realidad. Ellos siguieron estando cerca de él, preocupados, mientras caminaban hacia la casa, quedándose a su lado incluso cuando se sentó en su sala.</p><p>Sus manos temblaban, su pulso se había acelerado y tenía un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, tanto… —murmuró Will y atrajo a Buster para abrazarlo.</p><p>No dejó de disculparse y los perros reaccionaron a su sufrimiento con miedo. Chillaron y eso hizo sentir peor a Will. Los estaba traicionando. La manada siempre estuvo para él y ahora iba a darlos a extraños. Un sollozo emergió de su garganta, presionó su rostro contra el pelaje y lloró.</p><p>—Lo siento tanto. Me aseguraré de encontrarles un buen hogar, lo prometo.</p><p>Sintiendo sus manos ser lamidas, levantó su cabeza y vio a Wendy. Dejó ir a Buster, quien inmediatamente se acurrucó a su lado, para tomar a la cruza de bichón habanero en su regazo.</p><p>—¿Quizás una familia con niños, Wendy? —preguntó con voz gruesa.  Ella se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y lamió su barbilla—. A ti te gustan los niños, ¿verdad?</p><p>Sí, a ella le encantaban y la idea de darle a Wendy algo que le gustara ayudó con el pensamiento de dejarla ir. Pero eso no hizo que respirar fuera fácil, y tampoco aminoró el dolor. La sola idea de darlos era como si lo destriparan nuevamente. Will se quedó en el piso, recostado, acunando a Wendy en su pecho. Los demás perros se acurrucaron alrededor de él, provocando que se sintiera tan desdichado que solo podía quedarse ahí y temblar.</p><p>Will despertó cuando ya era tarde y la luz del sol brillaba en su rostro. Se sentía como si lo hubieran estrujado. Los perros rodeándolo, dándole calor, calmaron su culpa y miedo de levantarse de nuevo. Will escuchó pisadas, pero los perros no reaccionaron así que se quedó quieto hasta que los pasos se detuvieron. Hannibal se encontraba a su lado, viéndolo desde arriba. Vestía pantalones marrones y una playera de cuello alto color crema. Hannibal se arrodilló y se recostó de tal forma que su cabeza estaba opuesta a la de Will.</p><p>—No lo digas —dijo Will casi en un susurro, para no despertar a sus canes.</p><p>—¿Que no te diga cuan agradecido estoy?</p><p>Will bufó, pero no respondió. Hannibal era una alucinación; podía hablar sin despertar a los perros, pero Will no tenía esa libertad. No podía decirle que Hannibal tenía la culpa o decirle sobre su enojo contra ellos, Hannibal y él mismo. En lugar de ello, cerró sus ojos y le negó el contacto visual al doctor.</p><p>—Una vez los llamaste familia. Y usé esa descripción para hacer que vieras a Abigail como un familiar más.</p><p>Will giró su rostro al recordar que no podía evitar que hablara, pero tampoco quería alentarlo.</p><p>—Te alejé de tu manada, tu familia, cuando estuviste encarcelado.</p><p><em>Y luego me la devolviste</em>, pensó Will. Un dios caprichoso. El odio aumentó y disminuyó por unos instantes en su interior.</p><p>—Te arrebaté a Abigail.</p><p>Will formó puños dolorosos y presionó su rostro contra el suelo.</p><p>—Te arrebaté tantas cosas y ahora estás dispuesto a sacrificar a tu familia que has recuperado, por mí.</p><p>—Por mí, por lo que quiero —exclamó Will. Había tomado la decisión de permanecer con Hannibal y que eso se lograría sin sus perros de por medio. Todavía podía decidir no hacerlo y mantenerlos, pero eso significaría no estar con Hannibal, ser alguien, algo, que no era.</p><p>Will se puso de pie, despertando a sus perros. Ojos adormilados y bostezos lo miraron. Will vio que Hannibal seguía en el piso, por lo que le dio la espalda. Los perros tenían que comer y él necesitaba pensar.</p><p>Sus canes le siguieron. Ellos eran buenos chicos y nunca chillaban suplicantes o sobreactuaban. Se sentaron en la cocina y se comportaron bien. A momentos, Will miraba por sobre su hombro mientras llenaba los tazones. Normalmente los alimentaba afuera, pero cuando se giró, Hannibal se encontraba ya en la cocina. Will no quería una confrontación así que puso los tazones en el piso.</p><p>Fue entonces que le dirigió la mirada a Hannibal.</p><p>—No te dejaré manipularme. No seré tu juguete. Seremos iguales esta vez o nos lanzaré por un acantilado más alto. —Encuadró sus hombros y enderezó su espalda—. Así que puedes ayudarme con tu contraparte o dejarme en paz.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos directamente, ninguno queriendo apartar la mirada, hasta que Hannibal dio un minúsculo asentimiento. Will dejó salir el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Claro, esa pequeña concesión dada por un Hannibal que imaginó no ayudaba con el real, pero era un comienzo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Más tarde, cuando se fue a la cama, meditó sobre lo que quería. Si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que confesar que quería estar con Hannibal. Dar en adopción a sus perros era una pequeña concesión. Matar con Hannibal era otra. Pero después de bailar con el dragón, no podía negar que lo quería. Quería matar con Hannibal, pero no quería ir por ahí asesinando a aquel que había dejado caer su goma de mascar en la calle para comerlo.</p><p>Las palabras de Chiyo, sobre otros medios de influencia que no tenían que ver con la violencia, le vinieron a la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Hannibal estaría interesado en él cuando supiera de su empatía, pero sin su encefalitis, Will no sería lo suficientemente fascinante a como lo fue la primera vez. Claro, en esta ocasión ya sería un asesino. Se preguntó si eso ayudaría o entorpecería la planeada… seducción. Will buscó con la mirada al Hannibal imaginario, encontrándose con una sonrisa afectuosa,</p><p>lo cual le dio a entender que sería de ayuda (la seducción).</p><p>Si podía forjar un vínculo entre ellos y llevarlos a una relación de iguales, negociaría y posiblemente Hannibal estaría dispuesto a cambiar un poco. Si no, Will tendría que cambiarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La siguiente semana se mantuvo ocupado con sus clases y una investigación cuidadosa sobre sus planes con el esposo de Molly. El sábado durmió tanto como sus perros le permitieron y pasó el resto de la mañana con las tareas de sus alumnos. Hannibal estaba recostado en la cama de Will mientras éste trabajaba. Vestía pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca planchada con los primeros cinco botones abiertos.</p><p>Estaba leyendo un libro sobre cuentos de hadas, de entre todas las cosas.</p><p>—¿Estás intentando distraerme? —preguntó Will.</p><p>Hannibal bajó el libro y sonrió. Sus cabellos se veían suaves y algunas hebras caían sobre su rostro.</p><p>—¿Te estoy distrayendo, Will?</p><p>Will bufó involuntariamente, dándole una mirada rápida a los papeles frente a él antes de volverla hacia el doctor.</p><p>—Quiero ser distraído —confesó y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó opuesto a Hannibal en el filo de la cama. Lo suficientemente cerca para ver cada detalle que su imaginación había creado para él, pero no tanto como para tocar y destruirla.</p><p>—¿Qué lees?</p><p>—“El enebro”*</p><p>—Conozco ese. —Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho se sintió avergonzado, obviamente que lo conocía. Hannibal sonrió burlón ante su reacción. El caníbal sabía del libro porque Will ya lo había leído.</p><p>—¿Lo leerías para mí, por favor? —pidió.</p><p>Hannibal asintió sin dudarlo y levantó el libro. Will se recostó a su lado, escuchándolo atento.</p><p>—Hace mucho tiempo —inició Hannibal—, había un hombre rico que estaba casado con una bella mujer. Ambos se amaban mucho, pero no tenían hijos y…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will sabía que estaba soñando cuando se sentó en la mesa de Mason. Hannibal estaba de pie a su lado, y Will podía sentir sus ojos vigilantes. Mason estaba sentado en un extremo, Margot en el otro, con Alana a su lado. Ellos ya habían comido, los huesos yacían en el mantel de la mesa.</p><p>—Si entierras los huesos bajo el enebro, el niño vivirá de nuevo —explicó Hannibal detrás de él, y Will despertó con un jadeo.</p><p>Estaba solo en su cama, sus ojos miraron alrededor de la habitación con pánico, hasta que vio a Hannibal de pie en la ventana. Will sintió un gemido en su garganta, pero lo tragó. Quería alcanzarlo, ya que dolía estar en cama. Se obligó a recostarse, hacerse ovillo en sus sábanas, dándose cuenta de que tuvo un momento de claridad sobre su pasado con Hannibal.</p><p>—Debió haber dolido tenerme tan cerca y no tener permitido tocar.</p><p>—Mucho —fue la inmediata y tranquila respuesta. La voz de Hannibal fue profunda.</p><p><em>Te di un regalo único</em>, recordó lo que le dijo Hannibal. <em>Pero no lo quisiste.</em></p><p>—Querías darme todo —dijo dubitativo Will—. Y ahora yo quiero darte todo.</p><p>Hannibal se giró y sonrió afectuoso a Will.</p><p>—Espero que seas mejor recibido.</p><p>Will tragó y asintió.</p><p>—También lo espero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Relájate, Will —puntualizó Hannibal el domingo por la noche mientras Will reorganizaba sus libros.</p><p>Estaba observándolo desde uno de los sillones, usando uno de sus trajes. Estaba cerrado y propio. Will no estaba seguro qué encontraba más atractivo: los trajes totalmente abotonados, o la ropa casual que en ocasiones usaba Hannibal. Asumió que todo era un esquema de su propia mente que le hizo contemplar el posible componente sexual de la relación que quería tener con él.</p><p>—¿Will?</p><p>Miró por sobre los libros sin leer que estaba sosteniendo.</p><p>—Perdón —confesó—, estaba distraído.</p><p>—¿Tus libros son interesantes? —inquirió Hannibal.</p><p>—No —replicó. <em>Estaba pensando en ti</em>.</p><p>Hannibal cruzó sus piernas, colocando sus manos sobre la rodilla elevada. Observó a Will como si estuviera decidiendo cómo continuar. Finalmente, asintió una vez.</p><p>—¿Te has decidido ya si trabajarás para Jack de nuevo? —preguntó.</p><p>Will frunció el entrecejo y caminó hacia el otro sillón, moviéndolo un poco para quedar opuesto a Hannibal.</p><p>—¿Estamos de regreso a la terapia, Doctor Lecter? —Will entrecerró sus ojos, como si lo estuviera juzgando.</p><p>—Estamos teniendo una conversación, Will.</p><p>La mirada de ambos, la sonrisa en sus labios… Will decidió responder.</p><p>—Trabajar con Jack es una opción. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea la mejor. —Apartó la mirada para ordenar sus ideas—. Trabajaré con Jack si él me contacta. Dado que el Alcaudón de Minnesota está muerto, no estoy seguro qué pasará.</p><p>—Jack quizás te haya contactado por Garret Jacob Hobbs, pero ¿no fue en realidad por el Destripador de Chesapeake?</p><p>—Prepararme con algunos casos para después lanzarme al estómago de la bestia —continuó los pensamientos de Hannibal—. Sí, seguramente fuiste tú que subconsciente o conscientemente lo empujaba a involucrarme.</p><p>—Así que dejarás al destino trabajar con el FBI —concluyó Hannibal. Parecía pensativo—. Si llegas a trabajar con ellos seguiría siendo incierto que Jack me involucre.</p><p>—No soy tan… —Will dudó en decir “inestable”. Él era diferente a cuando conoció a Hannibal. Era más duro y menos ingenuo sobre su propia naturaleza. Sabía que era un asesino y aunque no estaba dispuesto a matar indiscriminadamente, también sintió una gran carga de escrúpulos sobre ello. Por el contrario, estaba buscando tener la oportunidad de matar algunas personas; a Mason, por ejemplo.</p><p>—No tengo miedo de ser visto. Y tengo la ventaja de que conoceré a algunos de los… asesinos.</p><p>Sería algo aburrido cazarlos de nuevo.</p><p>—Tú no puedes, por lo tanto, confiar que Jack te presente a este Hannibal. Pero podrás manipular la situación para conocerlo de otra manera.</p><p>Will alzó ambas cejas y se reclinó en el respaldo; esperando que Hannibal continuara.</p><p>—Tu peculiaridad más atractiva para mí siempre fue tu mente y tu habilidad de empatizar. Tú escondes esto del mundo ahora, pero también puedes externarlo. Tendrás mi atención.</p><p>—¿Quieres que dé algunas entrevistas a Freddy Lounds? —inquirió Will.</p><p>Hannibal negó ligeramente.</p><p>—Estaba pensando en algo más como publicar artículos o incluso un libro.</p><p>Will lo miró un poco estupefacto. Su propia mente le sorprendía. Internamente pasó por las preguntas obvias. ¿De qué debería escribir y quién lo publicaría? No lo dijo en voz alta dado que las respuestas serían dadas con rapidez. Escribiría sobre el homicidio y sobre el Destripador de Chesapeake. Encontrar a un editor para este tema era factible. Su agente que publicó su monografía quizás podría ayudarlo. Como último recurso, podría colaborar con Freddy si a nadie le había gustado lo que había escrito.</p><p>—Es una idea interesante —comentó—. Y a ti realmente te gustaría eso, ¿cierto? Tu propio admirador, quien te entiende. Descubrirías que Alana me conoce y pedirías que nos presente.</p><p>—O te encuentro por… accidente —confirmó Hannibal.</p><p>A Will le gustó la idea. Era como pescar. Lo que escribiera sería su cebo y cuando su presa mordiera el anzuelo, él lo sacaría.</p><p>—La otra opción que veo es más… sangrienta —añadió Hannibal, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Will.</p><p>—¿Y qué sería eso? ¿Llevar a tu mesa a alguien? —preguntó, inseguro sobre el adjetivo.</p><p>—Sí —replicó el mayor.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? —Will se sintió repentinamente frustrado y enojado ante la sugerencia de Hannibal. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta por qué.</p><p>—No te permitiré manipularme para asesinar de nuevo —dijo resueltamente, sentándose derecho.</p><p>Hannibal levantó ambas manos en defensa, para apaciguar a Will.</p><p>—La decisión es tuya, Will.</p><p>—Sí, claro que lo es —repitió Will con una severidad que le sorprendió.</p><p>—Y no te estoy proponiendo específicamente que tú… —Hannibal dudó y sonrió casi tímido—, caces para mí. Aunque esa idea la encuentre atrayente.</p><p>Will evitó el contacto visual cuando Hannibal dijo aquello. Se sintió enojado, pero no estaba seguro por qué tenía esa reacción. Había dejado que su Hannibal imaginario lo manipulara con hacer muchas cosas las últimas semanas. Le había permitido que le ayudara con Garret Jacob Hobbs. Podía ser una memoria de estar sentado contrario a Hannibal y ser influenciado lo que le hizo enojar.</p><p>—¿Qué propones? —preguntó.</p><p>—Eldon Stammets, Anna Shannon, Elliot Budish, Abel Gideon, Devon Silvestri, Tobias Budge, Larry Wells, Matthew Brown, James Gray, Katherine Pimms, Clark Ingram, Randall Tier…</p><p>Will miró la nada mientras escuchaba el listado de nombres y cuando Hannibal calló, susurró con deseo en su voz:</p><p>—Mason, Francis, Bedelia…</p><p>—Me enojaría mucho con Bedelia —intercedió Hannibal.</p><p><em>La quiero</em>, pensó Will. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para pelear. Quería a todos ellos. Tragó y miró a Hannibal. El calor que encontró en los ojos de Hannibal lo consumió. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Su corazón estaba acelerado, su sangre bombeando con rapidez. Recordó la sangre saliendo de la garganta de Garret Jacob Hobbs, manchando la nieve. La presión en su cuerpo no era sexual, pero el deseo que sintió era tan fuerte como cualquier deseo sexual que haya sentido jamás. Deseó que Hannibal estuviera ahí; el verdadero que él recordaba y pudiera sostenerlo o ponerle un cuchillo en su mano.</p><p>El otro Hannibal, el que recordaba y que no podía sostenerlo, estaba hablando, pero le tomó un tiempo entender sus palabras. Hannibal le estaba dando la receta, la que habían preparado juntos con la presunta carne de Freddy Lounds. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió regresar a la cocina de Hannibal con el olor de pimientos fritos y jengibre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La locura acogió a Will los siguientes días y él se aferró a ella con deseo. Los nombres de sus asesinos resonaban en su mente ya sea que no estuviera ocupado o dando clase. Imaginó los asesinatos y los lienzos que haría con sus cuerpos para Hannibal. También se imaginó ser capturado y pasar el resto de su vida en prisión o en BSHCI. Asesinatos seriales serían una carta de amor digna de Hannibal Lecter, o una nota suicida. Él quería eso, pero también quería matar con Hannibal y no solo, no teniendo garantía de que el doctor pudiera verlos. Ese pensamiento, más que cualquier otra objeción, fue lo que lo detuvo después de varios días de deseos febriles.</p><p>Prefería matar con Hannibal y reconocer esto le ayudó con el deseo que ardía en su interior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El siguiente fin de semana, poco después del Día de San Valentín, Will se sentó con sus perros a sus pies y empezó a tomar notas sobre el canibalismo. Fue algo sencillo dado que había leído bastante sobre el tema cuando preparó sus lecciones sobre Garret Jacob Hobbs en la primera línea de tiempo. Resumió los temas y los estructuró un poco. No era un desastre, pero tampoco era algo bueno. Pero los primeros borradores casi nunca lo eran.</p><p>Trabajó en ello los siguientes días y puso más cuerpo en el texto. Hizo una re-investigación sobre asesinos caníbales, y con cada día se sentía más la posibilidad de un libro que una mera fantasía. Hannibal le informó, después de haber leído los temas la primera vez, que sonaba aceptable. Will tomó aquello como que era aburrido como la mierda. Dejó la escritura por unos días y se concentró en dar clases. Lo cual también era aburrido como la mierda.</p><p>—Me estás entendiendo mejor conforme pasan los días —informó Hannibal cuando estaban de camino a Quántico.</p><p>—Me estoy volviendo más como tú, mejor dicho —afirmó Will—. Poniéndome una máscara para Alana, escogiendo a las víctimas, secretamente saliendo para cometer asesinatos…</p><p>La desaprobación de Hannibal fue bastante evidente en su silencio.</p><p>—Te referías a tu obsesión conmigo —dijo Will, cediendo, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios—. Y sí, me estoy volviendo más como tú, también. Te entiendo mejor ahora. Es difícil ver a alguien que quieres y saber que no serás aceptado a la par que tú sabes que son perfectos el uno para el otro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alana esperó por él ese día después de sus clases con una gran sonrisa. Su Hannibal imaginario se quedó de pie al lado de ella y no se veía muy feliz; muy correcto, pero no feliz.</p><p>—Hola —saludó Will y vio a Hannibal alejarse—. ¿Cómo has estado?</p><p>—Bien —respondió ella—. Estoy aquí para emboscarte.</p><p><em>No quiero que tú seas emboscado</em>, recordó de repente que Alana le había dicho eso antes.</p><p>—¿Es esto una emboscada? —preguntó con un inminente sentimiento de <em>déjà-vu</em> y cargó su bolso. Él estaba a la espera de que Jack apareciera en cualquier momento. Los estudiantes y Hannibal se habían ido, y sólo eran ellos dos.</p><p>—Bueno, acabo de hablar con una agente que está buscando adoptar un perro o dos. Ella normalmente trabaja en el área de L.A. y estará aquí por 2 semanas para un interrogatorio. Pensé que sería bueno si la conoces lo antes posible.</p><p>Will parpadeó. No había olvidado su plan de reducir el número de sus perros, pero no había pensado en ello conscientemente. La idea seguía siendo dolorosa.</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>—No tienes que conocerla si no quieres.</p><p>Alana lo miró amablemente, y Will quiso recordarle que no era tan frágil como ella creía. Pero esta Alana no sabía de eso, ni siquiera sabía cómo era realmente; ella conocía al hombre que podía abrumarse con facilidad y a quien quería ayudar mientras cambiaba su vida y lo llevaba en la dirección que le parecía mejor para él.</p><p>—No —dijo, sacando sus lentes de su chaqueta. Se los puso torpemente con una mano—. Es sólo que fue un poco repentino. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?</p><p>Se obligó a sonar como que buscaba lo opuesto.</p><p>—Megan está en la cafetería ahora —respondió suave ella—. Pero si gustas, puedo organizar algo para otro día.</p><p>Will apartó la mirada y encorvó un poco sus hombros.</p><p>—¿Pero se irá pronto?</p><p>Alana asintió y Will la miró por un momento antes de evitar el contacto visual de nuevo.</p><p>—Entonces deberíamos conocernos ahora.</p><p>Will rara vez había estado en la cafetería cuando trabajó para el FBI. Era un horario después de clases, así que había algunos alumnos ahí, pero vio algunos agentes que había conocido en la primera línea de tiempo también. Casi se congela cuando reconoció a Beverly Katz en la mesa a la que Alana lo estaba dirigiendo.</p><p><em>Está viva</em>, pensó asombrado. Beverly estaba con vida y no congelada y rebanada, mostrada como si fuera un espécimen de laboratorio.</p><p>No estaba listo para cuando llegaron a la mesa y tuvo problemas para centrarse en las presentaciones.</p><p>—Will Graham —dijo cuando se sentó, después de que Alana introdujera a Beverly y a una chica de cabellos rubios que estaba sentada al lado de ella. Beverly lo miró.</p><p>—¿Will Graham? ¿El que escribió la monografía estándar de cómo determinar el tiempo de muerte mediante la actividad de los insectos? —cuestionó ella.</p><p>Will involuntariamente sonrió. Beverly tenía sus prioridades.</p><p>—Sí —replicó, tomando una servilleta en sus manos.</p><p>—Will da clases en la academia —intervino Alana.</p><p>—¿Sobre la actividad de los insectos? —preguntó la chica rubia, Megan.</p><p>—Más sobre la ciencia conductual —explicó Will—. Doy clases sobre los patrones conductuales de los criminales.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Doctor Graham? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Megan.</p><p>Will empezó a deshacer la servilleta en sus manos. Esto era molesto, pero quizás podía usarlo para encontrar una manera de entrar en el equipo de Jack sin que el hombre lo contactara directamente.</p><p>—No, soy más un autodidacta. Tengo un… trastorno de empatía que me permite empatizar con cualquiera. Es muy molesto cuando estoy con alguien, pero me permite entender a los criminales dementes.</p><p>Miró las tiras de su servilleta mientras hablaba, proyectando una imagen de un pobre Will Graham, agobiado de su don. Pudo sentir a su costado la sorpresa de Alana y también la aprobación sobre su apertura, también la incomodidad de Megan. Beverly, por otro lado, se veía como si hubiera encontrado una muestra interesante de evidencia. Bueno, mejor a ser cuestionado sobre si era inestable.</p><p>—¿Estás buscando adoptar un perro? —habló Will para romper el silencio después de unos momentos y comenzó una conversación más relajada. Beverly se retiró después de unos minutos de charla de perros. Megan se volvió más agradable con el paso de los minutos cuando discutieron sobre sus anteriores perros y sus planes a futuro. Megan tenía un hijo de seis años y ahora estaba embarazada. Planeaba quedarse en casa unos cuantos años después de que el niño naciera.</p><p>—A Wendy le gustan los niños —dijo dudoso Will, cuando se sintió satisfecho con la habilidad de Megan y su personalidad.</p><p>Alana, quien había estado callada a su lado durante su escrutinio, amablemente mostró la foto de Wendy en su celular. La sonrisa brillante y genuina de Megan calmó las preocupaciones restantes en Will. Era una buena mujer y honestamente gustaba de los perros. Hubiera preferido tenerla cerca de Wolf Trap para poder comprobar que Wendy estaba bien durante las primeras semanas, pero quizás esto era mejor para él; un corte limpio.</p><p>Acordaron que Megan iría hasta su casa al siguiente día con Alana para conocer a Wendy.</p><p>De regreso a casa, en su mente seguía reproduciendo la charla en la cafetería. Le había dicho a un extraño sobre su don. En el pasado, siempre evitaba el tema. Pero era casi liberador hablar de ello cuando podía. Era la clase de apertura que Hannibal siempre quiso de él: mostrarse como era y ser real.</p><p>Se preguntó si eso era lo que le faltaba al libro. Había planeado escribir una especie de manual, pero quizás podía hacerlo diferente, más honesto. Tal vez podía escribir desde la perspectiva de los asesinos y mostrar que tan bueno era (con su don). Y podía finalizarlo con un capítulo del Destripador de Chesapeake con una perspectiva de Hannibal. Eso seguramente lo sonrojaría.</p><p>Pero claro, sería difícil vender un libro así. Era algo más del estilo de Freddy, y pensó que eso mínimo mancharía su reputación. Bufó con frustración y apretó el volante con fuerza. Había tantas opciones y no sabía cuál tomar.</p><p>—No tienes que decidir qué camino tomar ahora —dijo Hannibal desde el asiento trasero. Will se sobresaltó un poco, manteniendo el volante apretado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su pulso se aceleró, por lo que tomó respiraciones profundas.</p><p>—Debes dejar de aparecerte cuando estoy manejando —dijo y conscientemente relajó sus hombros y brazos—. ¿No tengo que decidir?</p><p>—A veces cuando tienes que atrapar a un pez, tienes que usar más anzuelos hasta que lo obtengas.</p><p>Will frunció el entrecejo y continuó mirando entra la carretera y el espejo retrovisor, donde podía ver a Hannibal.</p><p>—Sí —contestó.</p><p>—Ahora mismo estás en el agua y tienes algunos anzuelos contigo. Unos ya se encuentran en el agua y otros puedes seguirlos preparando.</p><p>—En la pesca real, múltiples anzuelos no son lo mejor. Si más de un pez muerde al mismo tiempo, estarás en problemas. Pero claro, yo estoy en busca de un solo pez.</p><p>—No descartes tener más de un pez mordiendo el anzuelo. Tuviste otros admiradores antes —recordó Hannibal.</p><p>Will frunció el entrecejo nuevamente. El comentario del doctor tenía sentido. Recordó a Matthew Brown, quien hizo más compleja a situación de lo que ya estaba. Había tantas variables y Will no era un gran planificador. Tal vez por ello continuaba viendo a su Hannibal imaginario.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Megan y Alana llegaron a su casa, Will se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que Alana lo había visitado en esta línea de tiempo. Bueno, no se encontraba en bóxer o martilleando sus paredes, así que era una mejora. Los perros también estuvieron felices de ver a Megan y a ella. A Wendy le agradó la agente y también a Tart, su cruza de moloso estaba en sus patas traseras también. Will no pudo evitar mantenerse pegado a esos dos perros cuando la mujer se fue. Quería llevarlos a su cama esa noche, pero sabía que, si los siguientes días eran como este, dejaría que Megan se llevara a Wendy y quizás a Tart si quería, y no quería hacer todo más difícil aferrándose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Canibalismo? —preguntó Alana cuando ella y Megan lo habían visitado nuevamente días después. Megan estaba afuera con Tart y Wendy, y Alana se había quedado con él y obviamente había encontrado el material fuente que había estado recolectando en la semana—. ¿Para tus clases?</p><p>—No —dudó—, tengo una idea para un libro.</p><p>Ella se giró y lo miró expectante.</p><p>Will pasó una mano por sus cabellos y evitó sus ojos.</p><p>—No va muy bien que digamos —confesó. Señaló los sillones y se estremeció, esperando que no fuera notado, cuando ella se sentó en el sillón de Hannibal, quien no había aparecido en los últimos días. Will se sentó en el opuesto, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Estoy entre hacerlo como una lección, volviéndose algo aburrido, y escribir historias pequeñas desde la perspectiva de los criminales.</p><p>—Y lo último te hace sentir incómodo —declaró ella.</p><p>Will asintió.</p><p>—Me gustaría escribir algo que no sea publicado en tattlecrime.com —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>Alana bufó divertida, y Will recordó con un fuerte sonrojo que esta Alana no sabía cuánto odiaba a Freddy y por qué. Se sintió extrañado de saber tanto de Alana sin que ella supiera sus secretos.</p><p>—Puedo entender eso —dijo ella—. Jack, me refiero a Jack Crawford el jefe de la BAU, tiene una especie de riña con ella. A ella le gusta ponerlo nervioso y es muy común que ella esté un paso adelante.</p><p><em>Porque tiene pequeños espías</em>, pensó en silencio, suprimiendo una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>—De cualquier forma —habló, regresando al tema principal—, no quiero hacerlo aburrido, pero tampoco quiero escribir historias sensacionalistas.</p><p>—¿No puedes balancear los dos aspectos? Puedes escribir ambas cosas. La perspectiva de un criminal y el análisis.</p><p>Will la miró y pensó en ello. Era una idea interesante usar ambas cosas que Hannibal encontraba intrigantes; su habilidad para empatizar y la capacidad de analizar lo que veía. Hablaron un poco más sobre el proyecto y se permitió seguir la sugerencia dada por Alana. Cuando Megan y Alana se fueron, Alana le prometió que ella leería el borrador revisado cuando lo tuviera terminado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La siguiente ocasión que se vio con Megan y Alana, trajo a Tart y Wendy a un parque que estaba entre Wolf Trap y Quántico. Megan salió a jugar con los perros, mientras él y Alana caminaban detrás de ella. Debía verse lo suficientemente cansado, porque Alana le preguntó si se encontraba bien o si ocurría algo.</p><p>—Solo estoy cansado —le dijo—. He estado trabajando de más durante las noches. —Y socializar con Megan había sido más interacción social de la que estaba acostumbrado. Y su Hannibal imaginario seguía sin aparecer, lo cual le hacía sentirse ansioso.</p><p>—¿Por tu libro?</p><p>Will asintió distraído.</p><p>—Toma tiempo —dijo y, como si fuera una idea adicional, añadió—: pero ya hablé con Recursos Humanos sobre reducir, o al menos acomodar, mis horas en Quántico de mejor manera. No sé cómo eres capaz de manejar desde Baltimore hasta acá. Es casi el doble de tiempo que me toma a mí.</p><p>El personal había sido amable, y Will había salido con la pregunta de qué habría pasado si hubiese hablado con Recursos Humanos cuando Jack lo arrastró al trabajo de campo.</p><p><em>Hablar más,</em> apreció Will, <em>hace que la gente sea menos sospechosa</em>. A Alana parecía agradarle que él se comunicara, y ellos hablaban más que nada sobre logística y los planes educativos. Will se sintió exhausto cuando dejó el lugar. Las reuniones habían salido bien, y cuando Will se sintió como un completo imbécil por dar en adopción a sus perros, pudo ver que Megan realmente era buena con ellos y accedió a darle ambos, Wendy y Tart.</p><p>En esta ocasión se recostó con dos perros en su cama. Se sentía tan cansado de pelear consigo mismo.</p><p>Se despertó con Wendy lamiendo su rostro. Tart no estaba en la cama, así que abrazó a Wendy, presionando su rostro contra su pelaje. Ella chilló feliz por el mimo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hannibal apareció al siguiente día, sentado en el asiento de pasajero cuando Will encendió su auto en el estacionamiento de la academia para irse a casa.</p><p>—Te extrañé —dijo Will, viendo a Hannibal arreglarse ante el comentario—. Estaba pensando ir hacia tu casa y…</p><p>Will calló, inseguro de lo que quería. Recordó la cocina y el placer de ver a Hannibal cocinar. El aroma y el sabor a gloria de un café recién tostado, molido y preparado mientras esperaba. Hannibal supo, solo con observar, que Will solo ponía una cuchara de azúcar a su café.</p><p>Apartó la mirada de Hannibal y se aferró al volante. Escuchando el zumbido del motor calmante. Por un momento, su mente recordó la primera visita de Alana a su casa. Híbrido, un excelente carro para seguir a alguien, pero alejó el pensamiento tan pronto vino. Sentía a la locura lamiendo los bordes de su mente.</p><p>—Si quieres reunirte conmigo antes, es posible, Will. Pregúntale a Alana sobre alguien que recomiende y estoy seguro de que mi nombre saldrá. —Will presionó sus labios por el repentino enojo que lo embargó.</p><p>—No iré a terapia contigo de nuevo —replicó.</p><p>Hannibal calló.</p><p>—¿Y qué clase de relación estarás buscando sino es de doctor y paciente?</p><p>Will frunció el entrecejo y miró el camino, sopesando a la par la pregunta.</p><p>El Hannibal de esta realidad no recordaba lo que él sí. No guiaría a Will como el viejo Hannibal lo hizo. Will tenía que tomar la decisión de qué dirección quería que esto tuviera y no estaba seguro. Él quería tener… no… él quería ser el mundo de Hannibal de nuevo. Quería huir con él, matar con él y…</p><p>—Quiero ser tu todo, de nuevo —sentenció y se sintió más calmado después de decir las palabras. Miró el asiento de pasajeros para ver la reacción del doctor, pero su alucinación se había ido.</p><p>Las palabras, en cambio, permanecieron en su mente todo el camino de regreso. Sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Una vez más, entendió mejor las primeras interacciones con Hannibal y sus manipulaciones ahora que estaba en la misma posición.</p><p>La tarea no era simplemente reunirse con Hannibal, tenía muchas opciones para hacerlo; era reunirse de la forma correcta y construir una relación con la que Will pudiera vivir. Como era el no matar indiscriminadamente como Hannibal lo hacía. Lo descortés que pudiera ser alguien no era razón suficiente para Will. Él quería matar gente nociva, asesinos para ser más específicos. Su Hannibal, al que lanzó por el acantilado, lo habría aceptado, pensó con desánimo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megan y Alana recogieron a Wendy y Tart al día siguiente. Will estaba más angustiado sobre lo que estaba pasando. Los perros lo percibían, y los abrazó antes de colocarlos en las jaulas transportadoras que había traído Megan. Por un momento quiso cancelar, y estuvo muy agradecido de que Megan y Alana pretendieran hablar en la parte frontal del carro para permitirle despedirse.</p><p>—Megan será buena con ustedes y ustedes serán buenos con ella y su familia, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Wendy se presionó contra la jaula para lamer sus dedos a la vez que hablaba, mientras que Tart jadeo emocionado.</p><p>—Oh dios —gimoteó Will y deseó con tantas fuerzas hacerse ovillo en el suelo.</p><p>En vez de hacerlo, les acarició por última vez con sus dedos a través de los agujeros de las rejas y limpió sus ojos con el puño de su camisa. Dejó a un costado su maleta con sus camas, tazones y algunos de sus juguetes favoritos. Cerró la puerta del carro, sin mirarles. Pretendió no escuchar el lloriqueo de Tart, alejándose del auto.</p><p>Megan lo abrazó antes de subirse a su auto, pero no dijo mucho, solo que le haría saber cómo les estaría yendo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué alcohol tienes? —preguntó Alana cuando Megan y los perros quedaron fuera de vista. Terminaron frente a la chimenea con una botella de escocés, dos vasos, su laptop y los 4 perros que quedaban. Tenía a Buster en su regazo, y Alana estaba leyendo lo que llevaba escrito para su libro. Ambos se encontraban algo tomados, y nunca había visto a Alana tan relajada.</p><p>—No escribirás sobre Dahmer —dijo ella después de un rato y él sonrió. Ella era perspicaz y nunca debería subestimarla.</p><p>—Era sexo para él —argumentó él frunciendo el entrecejo.</p><p>Había muchos casos, y aún no se había decidido cuales incluiría, pero Dahmer no le había pasado por su mente. Era un caso popular, pero no quería que nadie en el libro le quitara la atención a Hannibal. Quería incluir casos pequeños que mostraran aspectos de lo que él hizo para así ir construyendo poco a poco el perfil del Chesapeake Ripper. Pero no podía decírselo a Alana.</p><p>—Pensé en agregar algunos cuentos, pero eso sería mucho.</p><p>Había incluido la versión corta de “El enebro” que concordaba con un caso. Un padre de familia que no sabía que se estaba comiendo a su propio hijo ya que la mujer lo había engañado.</p><p>—Es un viejo tabú, y los cuentos nos muestran que desde hace mucho todo esto ha estado podrido.</p><p>—¿Hay más? —inquirió ella, cerrando la laptop. La colocó en el piso y tomó el vaso con escocés para darle un sorbo—. No recuerdo alguno.</p><p>Will sonrió de forma torcida.</p><p>—En la versión original de Blanca Nieves, el cazador debe arrancarle el corazón a Blanca Nieves. Pero la deja ir y le lleva a la reina el corazón de un ciervo en su lugar. —Se permitió caer de espaldas, llevándose consigo a Buster de forma que el perro descansara en su pecho.</p><p>—Hmm… es cierto —concluyó Alana, recostándose a su lado mientras bostezaba—. Lo había olvidado.</p><p>—Demasiado Disney —se burló Will y Alana rio.</p><p>Uno de los perros —Larry— fue alentado por Will permitiendo a Buster permanecer con él, por lo que se colocó en las piernas de Alana, quien acarició su cabeza.</p><p>—Creo que tengo hambre —comentó ella después de un momento y ambos se soltaron a reír. Buster se sobresaltó y se alejó de Will, mirándolo indignado.</p><p>—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó Will con el perro y se puso de pie para acariciar su espalda.</p><p>Se giró para mirar a Alana y encontrar una mirada afectiva en sus ojos.</p><p><em>Oh no, tú no</em>, pensó Will con algo de enojo y apartó la mirada. No la quería ahora, pero ella a él sí. Se percató.</p><p>—¿Qué tal un sándwich? —preguntó.</p><p>Los hicieron juntos en la cocina y Will pretendió no notar que Alana seguía dándole comida a sus perros cuando pensaba que no la estaba mirado. Comieron en los sillones, los perros rodeándola. Uno o dos le lanzaban miradas de culpa a Will y Alana evitaba el contacto visual, concentrándose en su sándwich.</p><p>—Dejen de rogar —ordenó Will después de unos bocados—. Vayan a sus camas.</p><p>Uno a uno, caminaron hasta sus camas y se echaron en ellas.</p><p>—Lo siento —se disculpó ella y Will rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Tienes la excusa de que estás un poco tomada.</p><p>Él también. Habían vaciado la mitad de una botella, y ambos aún tenían un vaso lleno esperando ser bebido.</p><p>—Puedes usar la cama —ofreció Will, cambiando de tema.</p><p>—No tienes un sofá —puntualizó ella. Se preguntó si ella estaba considerando compartir cama.</p><p>—No es la primera vez que duermo con ellos. Será un calmante para mí hoy.</p><p>—Quizás te robe a uno —dijo inesperadamente ella.</p><p>Will parpadeó y recordó a Applesauce por un doloroso momento. Si ella se hacía de un perro, ¿rescataría a Applesauce? La pregunta cruzó su mente y de repente sintió su corazón acelerarse ante los cambios que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó ella, viéndolo con su ceño fruncido. Will tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.</p><p>—Quizás hoy no es buen día para hablar sobre robarme uno de mis perros —replicó, frotando sus ojos con sus manos.</p><p>Alana se disculpó, pero el ambiente había cambiado totalmente. Hizo su cama para ella, avergonzándose un poco cuando pensó sobre todo su sudor. Debía comprar una cama nueva, y quizás colocarla escaleras arriba con sus mesitas de noche. Sería agradable, más que esto y quizás lo necesitaría para… detuvo su pensamiento y sintió la necesidad de mirar su alrededor para ver a su Hannibal imaginario, invocado por los pensamientos traicioneros de Will. Cuando no lo vio, pudo relajarse.</p><p>Le prestó a Alana una playera y un pantalón deportivo. Ella traía un cepillo de dientes en su bolso, lo cual fue algo desconcertante. Ambos bebieron un gran vaso de agua y Will se tragó una aspirina. Colocó unas sábanas y almohadas frente a la chimenea y sus perros le rodearon cuando se recostó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will despertó algunas ocasiones, pero no tenía que cambiarse de playera y no recordaba qué había estado soñando. En cada ocasión volvió a quedarse dormido luego de sentir la calidez emanado de sus mascotas.</p><p>Sintió una mano tocar su cuello cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Anchas y ásperas yemas acariciando la arteria en su cuello e involuntariamente Will se inclinó para permitir que esos dedos pudieran tocarlo mejor. Pudo sentir la sonrisa que no podía ver y él sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. La caricia se detuvo, y la sonrisa de Will disminuyó hasta que sintió una cálida respiración acariciar su piel en el mismo lugar donde habían estado los dedos. El calor lo embargó y tomó una bocanada de aire cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltado.</p><p>La tenue luz del amanecer iluminó la habitación y momentáneamente se sintió desorientado, hasta que recordó, dirigiendo su mirada a la cama donde yacía Alana completamente dormida. Se puso de pie y acalló a los perros cuando empezaron a removerse. Los llevó hasta la puerta de la cocina, dejándolos salir. Tocó su cuello a la par que los vigilaba por la ventana. El sueño se había sentido tan… erótico. Aún podía sentir la excitación que el simple toque había causado y esperaba que Alana no despertara pronto. Solo estaba usando unos shorts y una playera.</p><p>De puntillas anduvo por la casa para llegar a la ducha y vestirse. Su abastecimiento de ingredientes para el desayuno era lamentable. Hizo café y picó un poco de fruta. En su congelador encontró algunos panecillos, los cuales descongeló en el horno. Tenía un poco de jamón, huevos y salchichas, así que hizo huevos revueltos con salchicha. Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta, recordó que este había sido el primer almuerzo que había compartido con Hannibal.</p><p>—Tendremos un nuevo primer almuerzo esta vez —dijo el doctor detrás de él y Will ni siquiera se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa. Quería inclinarse hacia atrás y ser abrazado.</p><p>—Tal vez serás tú quien lo prepare —sugirió Hannibal un poco más cerca y Will imaginó la sensación de su respiración contra la piel de su cuello de nuevo. Hannibal se alejó de Will y miró el sartén con los huevos y salchichas—. Deberías colocar una tapa para mantenerlo caliente y despertar a Alana.</p><p>Will sonrió débilmente y siguió la sugerencia.</p><p>Despertar a Alana fue fácil, simplemente dejó que los perros entraran a la sala y señalara la cama. Bien portados, ellos disfrutaron de la travesura como cada vez que se les daba la oportunidad. Alana chilló cuando algunos perros lamieron su cara y Will rio ante su protesta.</p><p>Le dio unas cuantas toallas y se sintió reconfortado al darse cuenta de que hubiera preferido estar en su cocina con su Hannibal imaginario que con una totalmente real Alana. Le ayudó a navegar la mañana. Alana era adorable estando algo cruda y despeinada, pero tenía la memoria de la respiración de Hannibal y eso fue suficiente para el momento.</p><p>Cuando ella se estaba yendo le dijo que debían repetirlo y él la miró descolocado por el cambio de comportamiento.</p><p>El resto del día se sintió exhausto, en parte por haber bebido demasiado, pero también por estar en contacto prolongado con Alana. Le agradaba, pero los últimos meses se había acostumbrado a estar solo de nuevo. Era extraño lo rápido que había borrado esos años de sus respuestas emocionales que pasó con Molly y Walter. Quizás estaba empatizando con su viejo yo.</p><p>Sacó a caminar a los perros, percatándose de nuevo que Tart y Wendy ya no estaban. Estaba seguro de que tardaría en dar en adopción a otro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue a la cama y se despertó a las 3 am, recordando a Bella Crawford.</p><p>Estuvo despierto un rato, recordando algunos encuentros que tuvo con Bella y casi todas sus interacciones con Jack. Sabía que había algo malo al sentir ira al pensar en Jack, quizás se debía a Bella cuando estuvo casada con Jack; ella era sí misma, pero sentía mucho enojo contra Jack.</p><p>Se levantó alrededor de las 6 am, su mente aún trabajando mientras hacía el café. Hannibal estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo uno de sus propios vasos para café. Estaba usando un traje rojo con marrón y una corbata roja. Por una vez, Will estuvo absolutamente seguro por qué había invocado a Hannibal.</p><p>—Creo que necesito una consulta, Doctor Lecter.</p><p>Hannibal obviamente no estaba sorprendido. Sin discutirlo se movieron a la sala y se sentaron en sus sillones respectivos. Realmente necesitaba cambiar sus muebles.</p><p>—¿Qué hay en tu mente? —preguntó el doctor.</p><p>—Bella Crawford —replicó.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez interactuaste con ella?</p><p>—Un par de veces a lo largo de los años, pero nunca hablé con ella. La conocía por Jack.</p><p>Y había empatizado mediante Jack.</p><p>—Y aun así quieres salvar su vida —señaló Hannibal.</p><p>—Si es posible —afirmó Will.</p><p>—Fue diagnosticada con etapa 3 en cáncer de pulmón cuando la conocí, Will. El diagnóstico fue tardío, dándole solo tratamientos para retrasar su final.</p><p>—Ahora es pronto. Si ella supiera ahora, no sería tan tarde.</p><p>—Eso tal vez provocaría que eventos procedieran muy diferente. Jack quizás se tome un año sabático por ella.</p><p>Will se congeló. Él había esperado esto a medias, pero igual se sentía disgustado consigo mismo.</p><p>—No.</p><p>Hannibal lo miró inquisitivamente.</p><p>—¿No, Will?</p><p>—La ayudaré y ayudaré a Molly. No importando lo que esto signifique para… nosotros.</p><p>Hannibal simplemente lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.</p><p>Acostumbrado a sus raras muestras de emociones por parte del mayor, se sintió molesto y lo miró de vuelta. Para su sorpresa, Hannibal se mofó y colocó sus dedos juntos en una pose pensativa.</p><p>—La forma más rápida de que un cáncer de pulmón sea detectado sería mediante una tomografía computarizada de baja dosis*. Los rayos X son normalmente inadecuados como herramientas de diagnóstico en una etapa temprana. Para que Bella reciba una TC, un doctor debe sospechar cáncer de pulmón como diagnóstico.</p><p>Will no era un médico, pero su Hannibal imaginario parecía saber lo suficiente. Se preguntó cómo es que eso funcionaba y decidió que revisaría la información de Hannibal después.</p><p>—Bueno, su doctor obviamente no sospechó, así que debemos hacer que ella vea a otro o hacer que se levanten sospechas para que pueda indagar un poco más.</p><p>—Tendrás que buscar la manera de saber quién es su doctor y revisar sus expedientes —sugirió Hannibal con un minúsculo ceño fruncido—. Consumirá mucho tiempo y el éxito es incierto.</p><p>—¿Y supongo que tienes una sugerencia diferente? —preguntó algo impaciente.</p><p>—No te gustará —confesó el caníbal.</p><p>—¿Y ahora lo dices? —dijo sarcástico. No podía recordar algún plan de Hannibal que le haya gustado. Al menos no de antemano.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El siguiente tiempo libre que Will pudo encontrar, tomó un avión hasta Maine, rentó un carro y manejó hasta la casa de Molly. Temporalmente desactivó el GPS. Era más fácil seguir su simple plan de destruir el carro de Molly para evitar que su esposo muriera que considerar la sugerencia de Hannibal para Bella Crawford. Aun así, se sintió culpable al saber que el reloj seguía corriendo.</p><p>La casa tenía una ligera capa de nieve cuando llegó. Estacionó el carro a una buena distancia y caminó por el bosque con unas baratas y nuevas botas que chirriaban horriblemente. No estaba seguro qué tanto investigarían sobre la destrucción del auto, pero más valía prevenir. Llegó poco antes del atardecer y afortunadamente la familia estaba dentro de la casa. Ambos carros estacionados enfrente. En el frío y acurrucado detrás de un árbol, Will sintió nostalgia. Había vivido en esa casa, sus perros habían vagado por ese bosque y se había sentido feliz en su momento; roto e incompleto, pero feliz. Habían sido tiempos de paz y tan normales mientras tuviera enterrado su anhelo de Hannibal.</p><p>Will sacó los recuerdos del hospital; las duras palabras de Walter y las cálidas de Molly. Si hubiera querido que ellos fueran felices, los habría dejado ir. Francis estaba a su lado en la oscuridad y Will luchó por suprimir todos sus pensamientos sobre dónde estaban los espejos en la casa. No entraría. Estaba ahí solo por el auto, se recordó. Oscureció y las luces se encendieron. Siguió esperando. Finalmente, las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio.</p><p>Will esperó una hora más y fue al auto. En la oscuridad y con guantes puestos fue difícil, pero después de una hora de retoques, Will estaba seguro de que había destruido por completo el motor. No había manera de que sus huellas dactilares fueran descubiertas, así que sacó el marcador que había llevado consigo. Dibujó una esvástica en el auto para confundir un poco las cosas. Era una aburrida y tonta distracción, pero quería que así fuera para la policía local.</p><p>Volvió por el camino de nuevo hasta que llegó a la carretera. Caminó por ella y esperó a que ningún auto apareciera. Odiaría saltar fuera de la carretera y no podía permitirse ser visto. Si este fuera un caso de homicidio, perros serían usados para rastrearlo, pero solo había hecho vandalismo que no garantizaría el uso de perros.</p><p>Cuando llegó a su auto, lo único que quería era subir, subir la calefacción y manejar a casa, pero no tenía ese lujo. Verificó la cámara que había dejado grabando la ventana y tomó una respiración profunda cuando descubrió que nadie había revisado su auto. Condujo hacia la carretera, dejó el auto y se puso a escuchar si venían otros, pero ninguno apareció. Rápidamente regresó con una linterna y una rama grande para borrar las huellas de los neumáticos. No podía hacer más, así que manejó de regreso al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo de regreso a casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ali está de regreso con un capítulo más de esta historia~</p><p>Muchas gracias a mi beta por revisar el cap antes de subirlo *corazoncito* También gracias a quienes leen~</p><p>Espero les haya gustado. </p><p>Cuídense~</p><p>AliPon fuera~*~*</p><p>*Potomac o río Potomac: es un río de la costa Atlántica de los Estados Unidos que desemboca en la bahía de Chesapeake</p><p>*El enebro: “The Juniper Tree” es un cuento de hadas alemán recopilado por los hermanos Grimm. </p><p>*Tomografía computarizada de baja dosis: La exploración por tomografía computarizada (TC) combina un equipo especial de rayos X con computadoras sofisticadas para producir múltiples imágenes transversales, o fotografías del interior del cuerpo. La TC o LDCT de baja dosis utiliza menos radiación ionizante que la TC convencional.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Después de la caída, Will despierta 9 meses antes de conocer Hannibal por primera vez y asume que ha viajado en el tiempo.</p><p>Habiendo manipulado satisfactoriamente a Garret Jacob Hobbs para cometer suicidio, Will ahora intenta tener contacto con Hannibal siguiendo varias opciones, como escribir un libro sobre el canibalismo y volviéndose cercano a Alana.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola, Ali viene con un nuevo cap de esta increíble historia :')</p><p>Solo para aclarar un poquito, esta historia es una traducción, por lo que créditos a la bella y dulce autora @inameitlater</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will quería tener un respiro para recuperarse, pero el tiempo seguía corriendo para Bella. Empezó a vigilarla para encontrar una apertura. Verificó su lugar de trabajo, su auto y la casa. Hannibal había logrado hacer la llamada desde ahí, pero Will no estaba seguro cómo lo había hecho. Jack tenía un buen sistema de seguridad. Un accidente que involucrara una lesión de pecho es lo que había sugerido Hannibal. Un trauma creado por fuerza bruta sería capaz de hacer que se tomaran rayos X o incluso TC. También había dicho que un ataque físico sería más fácil de controlar que un accidente de auto o cualquier otro. Will odiaba con todo su ser las sugerencias, pero no veía otra alternativa.</p><p>No se había decidido aún cómo proceder cuando un gran homicidio fue presentado en tattlecrime.com. Un hombre y una mujer fueron encontrados juntos dentro de un barril en un barco privado. Sus ojos habían sido cambiados. Will se confundió ya que este asesinato no había sucedido en su primera línea temporal, pero después de pensarlo, supuso que, la ausencia de Garret Jacob Hobbs había provocado que otro asesino lo reemplazara. Había cambiado eventos y continuaría haciéndolo. Otros monstruos saldrían de sus escondites y mostrarían sus rostros. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.</p><p>Will continuó vigilando a Bella tanto como pudo. Había descubierto su itinerario, pero la idea de atacarla directamente lo hacía sentir incómodo. Sabía que era capaz de lastimarla, pero no quería hacerlo. Su Hannibal imaginario no había comentado sobre su indecisión aún. Will estaba seguro de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a presionar para que lo hiciera.</p><p>Después de vigilar la casa de los Crawford una noche más, Will manejó hasta un McDonald’s cercano y compró un café. Estaba pensado qué hacer después mientras familias se atiborraban de comida rápida. Era muy normal y algo que Hannibal no haría. Había bebido la mitad de su café cuando la alarma de incendios se encendió. Los sacaron del restaurante y Will tuvo una epifanía en el estacionamiento.</p><p>Decidió esperar por una distracción antes de llevar a cabo su plan. La oportunidad llegó cuando el segundo barril, con el segundo conjunto de cuerpos, fue encontrado una semana después del primero. Escuchó sobre ello en Quántico y, después de revisar, fue claro que Jack y su equipo tenían el caso. Jack no estaría en casa esa noche.</p><p>Pero Will sí, y esperaba que la cochera no fuera tan segura como la casa. Will se metió por una pequeña ventana, manipulando fácilmente el pestillo. Lo primero que hizo fue deshabilitar la alarma de incendios cambiando las baterías por unas vacías que había conseguido durante el día; lo segundo fue verificar que la puerta que conectaba la cochera con la cocina no estuviera cerrada. Al no estarlo, al entrar, revisó el panel de control del sistema de alarma, notando que no había accionado ninguna alarma aún. Se abrió paso a lo largo de la planta baja, cambiando las baterías. Si Bella y Jack llegaban a recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que las habían cambiado e indagaran más en el tema, lo que había hecho sería notado; pero la mayoría de la gente no recordaba tales cosas.</p><p>Cuando terminó, fue a la cocina, sacó su linterna, la encendió y vio que a un lado de la estufa se encontraba una botella de aceite, unas cuantas toallas de cocina y en las ventanas había hermosas cortinas. Encendió la estufa y cuando estuvo completamente caliente, echó el aceite encima. Pensó que necesitaría de su encendedor, pero el aceite funcionó perfectamente. Dejó la cocina justo cuando las cortinas comenzaron a incendiarse. Apagó su linterna y en medio de la oscuridad del jardín trasero, pisando cuidadosamente el camino empedrado para no dejar huellas, escaló la pared del jardín.</p><p>Desde la pared miró por última vez el infierno que había desatado en la cocina a través de las ventanas. Su instinto gritando porque marcara a emergencias, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No podía arriesgar que su voz fuera reconocida. En su lugar, esperó impacientemente, casi listo para correr hacia la casa y sacar a Bella. Se sintieron como horas, pero luego de diez minutos, cuando las alarmas de la segunda planta se encendieron, las luces también lo hicieron y vio movimiento.</p><p>Will saltó de la pared y esperó, escondido, para ver qué sucedería. Bella no intentó hacer algo contra el fuego, simplemente dejó con rapidez la casa, y para deleite de Will, tosiendo. No se quedó a mirar más, ella había salido con vida, y no podía hacer más por el momento. El cáncer podría ser descubierto o no.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los días posteriores, hizo un esfuerzo consciente de ir a la cafetería diariamente para ver si podía escuchar algún rumor. El primer día nada hubo; el segundo día vio a Beverly Katz en la fila de la caja. Con duda caminó cerca de su mesa con su propia bandeja de comida.</p><p>—¿Agente Katz? —preguntó él cuando llegó a su mesa. Beverly levantó la mirada, cerrando el archivo que tenía frente a ella. Will se preguntó si tenía que ver con el incendio. Aunque lo más probable es que fuera algo relacionado con los asesinatos de los barriles. Tal vez tenía que ver con que era sospechoso de algo de lo que había hecho. La paranoia era de esperarse. No era tan controlado como Hannibal.</p><p>—Will Graham —dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?</p><p>Will exhaló al ver la iniciativa que había tomado ella.</p><p>—Sí, gracias.</p><p>Había elegido macarrones con queso como almuerzo porque sabía que a Beverly le encantaba. Mirando el plato de ella, supo que no se había equivocado.</p><p>—He visto que has ido por la opción de comida tradicional —mencionó y tan pronto lo hizo, odió la conversación. Pero preguntar sobre la esposa de su jefe no parecía la mejor introducción.</p><p>—Macarrones con queso siempre es una buena opción. No he conocido a alguien que los haya arruinado aún —explicó Beverly con una ligera sonrisa—. Así que, Megan se llevó a tu perro, ¿no?</p><p>Will no tuvo que fingir su incomodidad sobre el tema; sobre la ausencia de Wendy y Tart. Agachó su cabeza y clavó su tenedor en la pasta.</p><p>—Sí, se llevó dos. Al parecer les está yendo bien y les gusta vivir con Megan y su familia.</p><p>Una idea surgió en el momento, así que sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto de Tart y Wendy con un niño que Megan le había enviado. Sonrió cuando ella pareció encantada con la foto. Hablaron un poco más sobre perros y le enseñó fotos de los que quedaban junto con sus planes de darlos en adopción. Will le hizo algunas preguntas y se enteró que ella tenía un gato, pero no tenía nada en contra de los perros y era una conocedora del rock clásico. Esto le hizo consciente del hecho de que nunca había tenido este tipo de conversaciones con Beverly en la otra línea temporal, siempre hablando del trabajo, nunca siendo cercano a ella. Y ahora, lo había hecho solamente para conseguir información. Se sentía erróneo, pero sabía que lo necesitaba; al menos el tiempo necesario en el que estaría siguiendo el camino que había decidido.</p><p>—Bien —habló ella después de casi terminar su comida—. Esto es agradable, pero no pareces alguien que guste de las pequeñas y triviales conversaciones. ¿Alguna razón particular por la que me has buscado?</p><p>No tenía una respuesta preparada para ella. «¿Cómo está la esposa de tu jefe después de que incendié su casa?» no era una buena pregunta. Miró el archivo, evitando el contacto visual.</p><p>—Leí sobre los asesinatos de los barriles —confesó, encorvándose un poco—. Quería preguntarle a Crawford si podría dejarme echarle un vistazo, pero no lo he visto en estos días, y te conozco, así que…</p><p>—Decidiste preguntarme.</p><p>Beverly se relajó un poco y Will la imitó.</p><p>—Jack está un poco ocupado. Su esposa está en el hospital para realizarse unos exámenes, así que no estoy segura cuando pueda preguntarle si está bien mostrarte el caso.</p><p>Will asintió mientras se removía en la silla. Escuchar que Bella estaba quedándose en el hospital, sonaba prometedor.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo y entonces tuvo que recordarse que su antiguo yo estaría 50% ansioso y 50% dudoso; ansioso por ayudar y dudoso de si debía inmiscuirse en la investigación—. Quizás vea algo, quizás no.</p><p>Beverly frunció el entrecejo y Will recordó que ella no sabía lo que él podía hacer. La última vez que lo vio había sido con Megan y Alana, donde explicó brevemente sobre su empatía, pero nunca dio un detalle de lo que podía hacer.</p><p>—Hm… —Se quitó los anteojos y dijo—: Tal vez sea capaz de darte una percepción de cómo piensa. Perfilarlo, si quieres. Puedo tomar atajos, gracias a mi empatía, que aceleren las cosas, o no —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>Beverly no sabía cómo tomar lo que le había dicho y él se sintió molesto por la situación. Pretendió que tenía que irse para dar su siguiente clase y se maldijo mientras caminaba hacia el aula. Realmente no tenía adónde ir sino hasta más tarde, así que se sentó y abrió las notas de su laptop. Miró las páginas hasta que perdió la paciencia y abrió un nuevo documento.</p><p>«Sobre empatía», escribió y de repente le fue fácil seguir las siguientes líneas. Nunca había hablado con alguien sobre ello. Le había dado a Hannibal algunas ideas y le había permitido a Alana ver algunos atisbos, pero nunca se había sentado a explicarlo. Y quería hacerlo ahora. Quería explicárselo a Beverly y exhibirlo para Hannibal.</p><p>Sintió que su Hannibal imaginario se encontraba al lado de él mientras escribía, como si fuera un espejo viviente; siempre reflejando el mundo que le rodeaba, nunca estando seguro qué era él y qué era un reflejo.</p><p>No había terminado cuando sus alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto con ellos. Se apresuró en dar la clase y los dejó irse temprano junto con una tarea. Era difícil esperar mientras ellos se retiraban, pero se las arregló. Esperó unos minutos más hasta que decidió que era momento se salir.</p><p>Estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se giró y vio a Beverly caminar hacia él. Se congeló en sus movimientos. Ahora mismo, no quería hablar con nadie, pero no tenía idea de cómo quitarse de encima a Beverly.</p><p>—Así que —inició ella cuando llegó hasta él—, Jack Crawford dijo «cuando Will Graham quiere echarle un vistazo a un caso, él puede ver lo que quiera.»</p><p>Will se estremeció involuntariamente para luego volver puños sus manos cuando supo el significado de esas palabras: si Jack fácilmente accedió a incluirlo, quería decir que había estado bajo su radar desde antes del caso de Hobbs.</p><p>Miró hacia Beverly.</p><p>—Después de ti.</p><p>Pudo ver signos de sorpresa en ella. No había esperado que inmediatamente accediera cuando Jack lo ordenó, pero estaba bien entrenado, quizás. Un fuerte sentimiento de auto-aversión surgió en él cuando siguió a Beverly hacia los laboratorios. Trató de no sentir enojo contra Jack y contra sí mismo. Pero, si era honesto, era su culpa esta vez; estaba dispuesto a entrar a la jaula del león sin haber sido atraído.</p><p>El laboratorio era familiar y se sintió un poco tranquilo cuando vio a Zeller, Price y Beverly en la habitación. Las introducciones siguieron, y no pudo percibir el desconcierto de su involucramiento. En la anterior línea de tiempo, Jack había estado ahí cuando conoció a los otros tres, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse con menos credibilidad ahora. Al menos esta vez no sería el «hijo preferido».</p><p>Will miró el archivo y se sentó a un lado de la mesa de autopsia para leerlo. Bloqueó su alrededor, incluyendo a los agentes, para así concentrarse más en el caso. Cuatro víctimas habían muerto en dos semanas. Los primeros dos fueron encontrados dentro de un barril en un bote en el Ocean City* y los otros dos en el puerto de Virginia Beach*. El equipo estaba procesando la evidencia de la segunda escena y reevaluando el primer caso. La policía local había hecho un buen trabajo. Dado que las primeras víctimas habían estado envueltas en crimen organizado se asumió que sus asesinos tenían que ver con el un criminal del bajo mundo. Lo más interesante de la información que no había estado en las noticias habían sido los trozos de espejos encontrados en los cuerpos.</p><p>Los encontraron tomados de las manos y le recordó a Francis.</p><p>Cuando Will levantó la mirada una hora después de que el trío estuviera trabajando en el cuerpo, aclaró su garganta y tres pares de ojos se posaron en él.</p><p>—¿Puedo ver los espejos? —preguntó incómodo de recibir atención.</p><p>Fue Beverly quien asintió y minutos después le fueron presentados cuatro bolsas pequeñas.</p><p>—Es el mismo espejo —sentenció él antes de que ella se alejara.</p><p>—Del mismo tipo, sí —confesó.</p><p>Will asintió.</p><p>—Porque son del mismo espejo.</p><p>Se colocó guantes y sacó con cuidado los pedazos. Le tomo un minuto, pero fue capaz de unirlos cual rompecabezas.</p><p>—Faltan muchas piezas —comentó Beverly a su lado.</p><p>—Fue desarmado —indicó Will—. Y está tratando de reconstruirse. Quiere su ayuda para lograrlo.</p><p>Will miró el espejo y el Gran Dragón Rojo era quien lo miraba devuelta. Por un momento casi deja su presente y regresaba al acantilado. La sangre era negra a la luz de la luna. Parpadeó y ahora estaba con Beverly a su lado. Él aclaró su garganta.</p><p>—La primera víctima, el hombre, Marcus Donovan, estuvo involucrado en el crimen organizado. Estuvo un tiempo en prisión antes. El segundo tiene un historial también. Trata de buscar coincidencias en ambos. Habla con los <em>polis</em> en Ocean City  para ver si alguien puede relacionar la segunda víctima con Donovan.</p><p>—¿Crees que se trate de una venganza? —preguntó Zeller, uniéndose a su conversación.</p><p>—Más o menos. Ellos lo rompieron, está hecho pedazos y… —Will cerró sus ojos y fue más profundo—, ellos son responsables, así que es su deber ayudarlo. Necesitan <em>verlo</em>, pero no lo hacen, así que les da ojos de alguien que sí lo <em>ve</em>.</p><p>—La mujer —concluyó Beverly. Will asintió.</p><p>—Él los conoce.</p><p>Acercó los perfiles de las víctimas y los colocó sobre los pedazos de vidrio. Una mujer negra en sus cuarenta, la otra mestiza y en sus veinte. Will miró a través de los perfiles, pero no había una conexión obvia.</p><p>—Ellos fueron amables. Pero yo no merecía esa amabilidad, ni la crueldad que esos hombres habían concentrado en mí. —Will se percató al instante que había profundizado tanto que habló en primera persona.</p><p>—Cambié sus ojos, a cada uno le di una perspectiva que el otro tenía de mí, y les di un poco de mí también. Para que pudieran entender quién es mi yo real.</p><p>Lo último lo dijo rápido; ansioso por quitarse la voz del asesino. Se sintió insignificante comparado con el Dragón o Hannibal. Como un pequeño niño que se ha perdido. <em>Niño</em>… pensó Will y recordó algo del archivo de la mujer mayor.</p><p>—Maggie Dursley —murmuró, tomando el archivo de ella, hojeando hasta encontrar una nota—. Dio en adopción a un niño… hace 23 años. Padre desconocido en su acta de nacimiento, pero ella vivió en Minneapolis como Donovan.</p><p>Will los miró, esperando que ellos hubiesen entendido, pero Beverly y Zeller lo miraban como si estuviera loco. El escepticismo de Beverly estaba más controlado que los pensamientos de Zeller. Como Will estaba tan abierto y receptivo, no pudo evitar saber lo que Zeller pensaba y sentía. El loco Will Graham que habla como si fuera el asesino y tiene delirios sobre ser alguien capaz de resolver su caso. Debía regresar a dar clases, y quizás alguien debería decirle a los del consejo que sus lecciones no serían de mucha ayuda para los futuros agentes del FBI. Will se permitió mirar por sobre su hombro a Price y cerrar los archivos.</p><p>—Solo revisen que si hay conexiones entre el niño y las víctimas; todos están conectados.</p><p>Rápidamente colocó los pedazos devuelta en sus bolsas para después tomar la suya.</p><p>—Yo… —habló inseguro de cómo despedirse. Vio el piso, sintiendo la mirada de Zeller sobre él—. Yo debería regresar a dar clases.</p><p>Sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Beverly.</p><p>—Por favor, indaguen sobre el niño, ¿sí?</p><p>Ella asintió.</p><p>—Claro, lo revisaremos.</p><p>Más tarde, Will no recuerda cómo salió del laboratorio, lo único que tenía fresco fue que estaba sentado en su auto y tomando con fuerza el volante en el estacionamiento. Hannibal estaba a su lado, sentado, mirando los árboles a través de la ventana.</p><p>—Me impresionó tu clara visión de tus propias habilidades e impedimentos de acuerdo con tu empatía el día de hoy. Será un placer leer tu artículo cuando esté terminado.</p><p>Will bufó.</p><p>—¿Te gusta el artículo y piensas que tu contraparte real se lo tragará?</p><p>—Modales, Will.</p><p>Encendió el auto con una sonrisa burlona, sintiéndose mejor.</p><p>—Bueno, puedo ser grosero contigo. No puedes comerme. No eres real.</p><p>Y no tenía miedo de este Hannibal. No debería tener miedo del real. Cautela, sí; pero no miedo. No puede haber miedo de por medio, si es que quería que su relación fuera de iguales.</p><p>Manejó de regreso a casa con una enfurruñada alucinación a su lado. Lo ignoró y cuando llegó a casa abrazó a sus perros, uno a uno, cuando fueron a recibirlo. Después de darles de comer y sacarlos a caminar, retomó su artículo sobre la empatía. Corrigió y pulió lo escrito entre clases, añadiendo explicaciones y algunos enunciados que pudieran complementar lo que ya tenía. Era bueno, pero sintió que era una defensa ante el escepticismo que había sufrido en el laboratorio. No podía leerlo de forma neutral y, mientras bebía su escocés pensando que Beverly realmente indagaría sobre el niño, tomó la decisión de pedirle a Alana que lo revisara antes de eliminarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza por haber bebido demasiado, por lo que se apresuró en sacar a sus emocionados canes. Tomó dos aspirinas e hizo el desayuno tanto para él como sus mascotas. Las pastillas empezaron a surtir efecto cuando empezó a comer sus huevos. Cuando salió de su casa, para dirigirse a Quántico, el cielo se veía grisáceo y parecía que iba a llover. No hacía tanto frío, pero la lluvia podría convertir la nieve en una empapada y lodosa que haría resbaladizos las carreteras. Manejar de noche sería una pesadilla, y se sintió cansado cuando llegó a Quántico. No estaba preparado para ser recibido por tres agentes especiales en su aula. Había café y donas en su escritorio, y Beverly, Price y Zeller, estaban sentados alrededor, viéndose completamente cansados y con más cafeína en sus venas que sangre.</p><p>Will se detuvo en la puerta y los miró, preguntándose si en realidad estaba dormido.</p><p>—¡Lo tenemos! —exclamó Beverly cuando lo vio.</p><p>—¿Al asesino del barril? —inquirió parpadeando, acercándose lentamente.</p><p>—Sí, mi muchacho —afirmó Zeller, levantando un vaso de papel con café en su dirección—. ¿La chica muerta? Era la hija de las primeras víctimas. Y nuestro asesino fue su hijo adoptivo por dos años.</p><p>—La policía local lo arrestó hace una hora, después de dar una nota —añadió Price a la par que Will tomaba la taza de café ofrecida por Zeller.</p><p>Se sintió estupefacto por su presencia. Nunca habían celebrado el arresto de un asesino, al menos no con él. Su empatía le dijo que ellos se sentían culpables por lo ocurrido el día anterior y supuso que Beverly fue quien propuso el desayuno espontáneo como un gesto de reconciliación.</p><p>Will se sentó con una dona de chocolate en mano y preguntó:</p><p>—¿Jack no quiso celebrar?</p><p>Zeller respondió con su boca llena de dona, casi inentendible.</p><p>—Fsta n el fohital.</p><p>—¿Sigue con su esposa? —preguntó a Beverly directamente, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta y nada de detalles.</p><p>En su lugar, Zeller los entretuvo dando la descripción del arresto que, claramente, era inventado. Price continuó interrumpiéndolo con algunos comentarios y Will no dejó de sonreír.</p><p>—¿Tienen el día libre, chicos? —inquirió Will al terminar su dona.</p><p>—Lamentablemente, no —replicó Price con un suspiro—. Necesitamos procesar la evidencia que fue encontrada en su departamento tan rápido como sea posible.</p><p>—Están transportando todo hacia acá, justo ahora —explicó Beverly y miró su reloj—. De hecho, debe llegar en los siguientes quince minutos.</p><p>Zeller se quejó tomando otra dona. Will imaginó alargar este descanso.</p><p>—Desearía prestarles a mis alumnos —bromeó Will.</p><p>—Oh no —negó Price—. Los aprendices generalmente son inútiles hasta que han tenido un año de trabajo en campo. No los queremos en el laboratorio. Tropiezan con los cuerpos.</p><p>Dicho aquello, miró a Zeller de soslayo y Beverly soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—¡Solo ocurrió una vez! —protestó Zeller—. ¡Y era mi primera escena del crimen!</p><p>Will no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Nunca había sido tan cercano a ellos. Ellos supieron tanto de él, pero no estuvo interesado en ellos; no obstante, esto era agradable. Ahora no sabían tanto y aun así se sintió incluido. Era agradable ver y sentir esa camaradería entre ellos.</p><p>Su desayuno terminó cuando Will escuchó la puerta del aula abrirse a sus espaldas. Había un grupo de aprendices de pie en el umbral, viendo sorprendidos a los agentes y Price dijo:</p><p>—Te dejamos con los patitos, entonces.</p><p>—Entren —instruyó Will a sus alumnos cuando el trío se llevó los restos del desayuno. Zeller palmeó su espalda, diciéndole que había hecho un buen trabajo, antes de salir. Will reprimió el impulsó de rodar los ojos. Los aprendices los observaron, y Will se preguntó qué clase de rumores habría después.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Will dejó Quántico tan pronto terminaron sus clases. En su interior estaba cálido por el encuentro que tuvo con Beverly, Price y Zeller. Estando en su casa, se recostó con sus perros frente a la chimenea y pensó sobre un futuro sin Hannibal.</p><p>Sería fácil tenderle una trampa; sabía mucho. Un aviso anónimo a Jack sobre la propiedad en el acantilado y el lugar de trabajo. Hannibal era cuidadoso, pero Will estaba bastante seguro de que la casa en el acantilado no estaba limpia desde la perspectiva forense. Y probablemente Miriam aún no estaría lavada del cerebro. Tampoco creía que el plan para tenderle una trampa a Chilton hubiera sido a largo plazo, sino una oportunidad, cortesía de Gideon.</p><p>Sería atrapado sin siquiera haber conocido a Will. Will estaría libre de Hannibal. Podría ayudar ocasionalmente a Jack, tal vez salir con Alana, mantener sus perros restantes y tener una vida despreocupada como el resto de las personas. Era una buena idea, y estaba disfrutando imaginarla hasta que Hannibal apareció y lo miró desde arriba.</p><p>—Estarías completamente aburrido —le dijo y Will cerró sus ojos por un momento, intentando alejarlo.</p><p>—Cállate.</p><p>Hannibal se burló.</p><p>—Eres tú quién me imagina, Will —reprendió y Will se sentó, dándole la espalda. Sus perros se removieron alrededor de él—. Has probado la sangre, Will, y te gustó. Has visto la belleza, e incluso si te ciegas a ti mismo, siempre lo recordarás. Si quieres ser libre, usa tu pistola.</p><p>Contundente y deliberadamente hiriente, <em>como un amante despreciado</em>, pensó Will. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde almacenaba sus licores. Si iba a recibir un sermón por parte de su Hannibal interno, necesitaba un trago.</p><p>—Mientras tú sepas que estoy en este mundo, no encontrarás paz —sentenció Hannibal—. Esto puede terminar de muy pocas maneras: con nuestras muertes o uniéndonos. Estamos profundamente unidos ahora, incluso si mi yo de ahora no sabe de ti, tú sigues atado a él. ¿Qué fue lo que escribiste en tu pequeño y exquisito artículo sobre tu don? «La empatía pura significa ser un espejo, pero un espejo que puede quemarse por las imágenes cuando éstas son reflejadas en él por mucho tiempo».</p><p>Will llenó su vaso, para después girarse y beber de Hannibal quien usaba un suéter rojo de lana y pantalón de pijama rojo y blanco. Había usado este atuendo antes, cuando Will lo visitó y eso le hizo sentirse cálido en su interior. Nunca su mente lo había vestido tan casual.</p><p>Will suspiró y tomó un gran sorbo de su bebida. El alcohol quemando deliciosamente su garganta y esófago. <em>Estás discutiendo contigo mismo</em>, se recordó. No había necesidad de estar a la defensiva porque este Hannibal simplemente exteriorizaba lo que su subconsciente quería que supiera.</p><p>—¿Cómo funcionará? —preguntó en vez de defenderse—. ¿Me mudaré a tu casa y pasaré mi tiempo siendo dibujado como un héroe griego hasta que tengas que salir a cazar? No es sostenible. No lo fue la última vez. Por eso quise que huyeras.</p><p>—Quisiste que huyera porque estabas asustado de tus deseos —objetó tranquilo Hannibal—. Te has entregado a ellos ahora y sabes que tú quieres y deseas matar. —Dio un paso hacia él y Will uno hacia atrás, cayendo en uno de sus sillones. Se sonrojó al percatarse de la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado.</p><p>—Por favor, no me digas que no estás aburrido, Will —sonó molesto el doctor—. ¿Es realmente la idea de intimidad que hace que tú desees alejarte del camino que has elegido?</p><p>—¡No! —exclamó Will, pero estaba avergonzado.</p><p>Se levantó de un brinco del sillón y evitó mirar a Hannibal.</p><p>—Fue agradable ver a Beverly, Zeller y Price esta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —confesó—. Me gustó. Fue normal.</p><p>—Tú no eres normal, Will. Pretender serlo es un insulto contra ti mismo. Eres más de lo que tú pretendes ser.</p><p>Will vació su vaso y miró con enojo a Hannibal que se miraba demasiado relajado. Deseó tanto estrangularlo para callarlo. No obstante, Will abandonó la habitación. Se escondió en el baño por media hora, limpiando y acomodando el botiquín. Cuando salió, Hannibal ya no estaba y Will se fue a su cama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al siguiente día estaba claro que sus estudiantes escucharon sobre su involucramiento en el caso del Asesino del barril. Nunca había tenido problemas con disciplinar su clase, pero ese día la atmósfera estaba saturada con respeto que normalmente no iba dirigido a su persona. <em>Al menos no han aplaudido</em>, pensó después.</p><p>Alana estaba esperando en la puerta cuando fue a almorzar.</p><p>—El héroe del día —saludó ella.</p><p>Will rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿La gente está hablando? —concluyó él—. Pensé eso cuanto vi miradas devotas de algunos estudiantes.</p><p>Alana rio.</p><p>—Creo que siempre has tenido miradas por parte de los estudiantes. Sé de uno o dos que tienen un <em>crush</em> contigo en estos últimos años.</p><p>Ella estaba caminando en dirección a la cafetería, y Will se sintió extrañado sobre la dirección que estaba tomando su vida. Estaba tomando el almuerzo con sus colegas, como una persona sociable normal. Sus fantasías de la noche anterior habían sido menos estresantes que la normalidad de la realidad. Deseaba esconderse en su auto o aula con el sándwich que había traído de casa.</p><p>Alana tomó un poco de verduras, un filete pequeño y patatas; Will siguió su ejemplo. Ninguno de lo que conformaban al trío de la ciencia estaba en la cafetería, así que se sentaron ellos dos. Cuando Alana abrió su boca para hablar, él la interrumpió.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero creo que debes reconsiderar preguntarme cómo me siento, porque no creo que sea buena idea, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Alana cerró su boca y sonrió, un poco avergonzada.</p><p>—Quería preguntarte, pero está bien, no hablemos de sentimientos —concluyó ella la mitad de la oración severamente y estrujando su nariz.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que te involucraste?</p><p>Will se encogió de hombros y replicó.</p><p>—Leí sobre el caso. No dejaba de pensar en ello así que le pregunté a Beverly si podía echarle un vistazo. Ella habló con Jack y lo demás fue hecho por los otros. No fue la gran cosa. Solo tuve que mirar el archivo y darles el perfil.</p><p>—Diferente a dar clase —comentó con cautela y Will reprimió el rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Fui un oficial de policía un par de años, Alana —dijo un poco a la defensiva—. Pero, en realidad, fue como dar clase de trabajo de campo. Verifiqué la fuente, creé un perfil y le dije al equipo lo que vi. ¿No es eso lo que haces cuando consultas para un caso?</p><p>Alana guardó silencio y Will se dio cuenta que había estado muy a la defensiva; además de que ella no era la vieja Alana, aquella que mordía de vuelta si la herías. Esta Alana era muy agradable y no quería herirlo.</p><p>—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir—, no estaba estresado cuando miré el archivo y les di el perfil, pero todo lo que envuelve a eso, socializar con los agentes, la atención de los estudiantes y…</p><p>Se detuvo, pero Alana finalizó su frase con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Y yo.</p><p>—Y tú —confirmó, sintiéndose culpable—. Bueno, todo eso es algo estresante más que perfilar a un asesino.</p><p>El silencio cayó sobre ellos. Will no estaba seguro cómo romperlo. Él solo jugaba con su comida ya que se veía poco apetecible.</p><p>—¿Cómo les está yendo a los perros? —preguntó Alana después de unos segundos y él se sintió aliviado ante el cambio tan obvio de tema.</p><p>—Buster sigue buscando a Tart algunas veces, pero de ahí en fuera, parecen estar bien sin él y Wendy.</p><p>Ellos hablaron un poco más, sobre la manada y las fotos que Megan enviaba en ocasiones. Comió casi toda su comida y se fue relajando poco a poco.</p><p>Cuando dejaron la cafetería Will le preguntó a Alana:</p><p>—Escribí más del libro y también un artículo. Había empezado como una introducción, pero cuando lo terminé, sentí que era una pieza independiente.</p><p>—¿Quieres que lo revise? —inquirió ella.</p><p>Will pudo sentir que en su interior él mismo se enroscaba, pero se obligó a responder.</p><p>—Es sobre la empatía, mi tipo de empatía. No sé qué hacer con él. Pensé en usarlo como introducción para explicar los ensayos de perfiles criminales. Pero me gustaría acortarlo y si no es posible… —dudó por un momento—. No sé si sea algo que le interese a alguien… no, mucha gente se sentirá atraída, pero no estoy seguro de que será de utilidad para otros. Y no me gustaría publicarlo si no es útil. Es muy personal.</p><p>—Puedo leerlo considerando la posibilidad de que sea útil para otros —formuló ella con cuidado, y Will no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Muy fina y quebrantable taza de porcelana china.</p><p>Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, apartó la mirada, pero continuó sonriendo.</p><p>—Eso me gustaría. ¿Te lo envío vía correo?</p><p>—Claro —aseguró ella.</p><p>Llegaron al salón de clases de Alana, y estaba feliz de dejarla después de despedirse. Incluso alumnos sobreexcitados eran mejor que tener esa clase de conversaciones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>De regreso a casa, pasó algunas horas con un escocés en mano y Hannibal mirando por sobre su hombro para leer su artículo. La idea de publicarlo lo hacía sentir vergüenza ajena; no obstante, enviarle el artículo por correo al Hannibal de esa línea de tiempo no era posible. Una impresión pública era la forma más segura de llegar a él. Aun así, el artículo <em>per se</em>, era demasiado personal. Había incluido algunas historias de su infancia que no le había contado a su Hannibal. El solo pensar que alguien como Chilton lo leyera y pretendiera entenderlo, le asqueaba.</p><p>—Es hermoso —ronroneo Hannibal en su oído mientras se debatía en si presionar el botón de envío o no—. Estaré muy interesado en conocerte después de esto.</p><p>—Para tratarme —murmuró Will.</p><p>—Eso sería lo más conveniente, pero si no estás disponible para terapia, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste ahí? ¿«Hay otras formas de influenciar»?</p><p>—Chiyo me dijo «Hay formas de influenciar más allá de la violencia».</p><p>—Tendrás que influenciarme diferente, entonces —dijo engreídamente el doctor.</p><p>Will miró por sobre su hombro y posó sus orbes en Hannibal, quien estaba usando un traje rojo y marrón con una corbata negra y un pañuelo. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.</p><p>—Te gusta la idea, ¿no es así? Que sea yo quien te persiga es un concepto que te halaga.</p><p>Las comisuras de los labios de Hannibal se curvaron ligeramente, y Will pudo ver un destello de calidez en sus ojos.</p><p>—Esto cambia nuestros roles de nuestro primer… baile. Considero que será muy enriquecedor para ti tomar el rol de perseguidor, y mi joven yo será desafiado al ser el cazado en lugar de él realizar la caza.</p><p>Will dejó que sus palabras se hundieran, manteniendo el contacto visual con Hannibal, quien ensanchó su sonrisa a cada segundo que el perfilador no apartaba la mirada. Al final, Will se rindió, pero no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Hannibal antes de apresurarse y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en su laptop; presionando el botón de enviar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, sábado, cuando despertó, encontró un correó de Alana en su bandeja de entrada. Lo había recibido alrededor de las 3 am, con un archivo adjunto en él: su propio texto con una marca de tiempo y el nombre de Alana. Quería abrirlo, pero primero leyó el cuerpo del correo.</p><p>Después de hacerlo, fue por un trago y contempló el texto. Alana había elogiado y listado por qué sería de ayuda para la psiquiatría. Sus palabras no se sentían condescendientes porque el pobre, inestable Will Graham se había abierto. No, ella había sonado impresionada y sorprendida, y ella había recomendado por completo su publicación. Incluso sugirió algunas revistas y se había ofrecido como punto de contacto con algunos editores que conocía.</p><p>Sonriente, Will abrió el archivo y empezó a leer las notas que había dejado ella junto con sus correcciones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un día entre semana, estando en Quántico, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al ver a Jack Crawford caminar al interior de su aula cuando había finalizado su última clase del día.</p><p>—Señor Graham, no estoy seguro de que me recuerde, soy Jack Crawford…</p><p>—Jefe de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento (BAU) —interrumpió Will—. Gracias por permitirme involucrar en el caso de los homicidios de barriles.</p><p>Jack sonrió. Parecía cansado, pero no sospechoso.</p><p>—Me sorprendió la petición de Beverly.</p><p>—Le abría preguntado —se apresuró a decir Will—. Pero no le había visto. Asumí que seguía en la escena del crimen.</p><p>Estaba feliz de que no tenía reputación de hacer contacto visual, por lo que siguió guardando sus papeles que había en el escritorio.</p><p>—En realidad, me sorprendió aún más, ya que usted se enganchó como docente.</p><p>Esto se sentía más como un <em>déjà vu</em>. Will frunció el entrecejo y colocó su laptop en su mochila de hombro.</p><p>—Únicamente hice lo que hago para preparar mis clases, Jack. Miré el caso y perfilé al asesino.</p><p>Jack se asemejaba a un sabueso que buscaba un rastro.</p><p>—Mi equipo estuvo muy impresionado —mencionó.</p><p>Estaba tratando de conquistarlo, eso lo notó al instante. Este Jack no lo conocía aún. Se encogió de hombros, no dándole una apertura a Jack. Si quería a Will, tenía que trabajar en ello.</p><p>—Estaba pensando que quizás podrías ayudarnos de vez en cuando —ofreció Jack y Will reprimió una sonrisa.</p><p><em>Te tengo</em>, pensó, pero se obligó a fruncir el ceño y colocarse su mochila al hombro.</p><p>—¿Por qué me quieres? Tienes a Heimlich en Harvard y a Alana Bloom en Georgetown. Incluso ella da clases aquí, y la conoces —puntualizó mientras rodeaba su escritorio, Jack siguiéndolo hasta la puerta. Saber que ahora era él quien estaba liderando, le gustó. En este momento, él tomaba la decisión de no ser el sabueso de Jack.</p><p>—No creo que Bloom o Heimlich sean tan buenos como tú. Tienes una forma particular de pensar sobre las cosas.</p><p>Will se detuvo en la puerta y miró a los ojos al hombre de color.</p><p>—Tomo atajos, así que es más rápido. Lo cual hace que menos gente muera.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Jack, un poco desconcertado por lo directo que había sido.</p><p>Will miró hacia un costado como si estuviera pensándolo.</p><p>—Acabo de acortar mi horario de dar clases. Estoy escribiendo un libro y necesito más tiempo para hacerlo.</p><p>—Correcto —habló Jack con cautela—. Pero no creo que consultar ocasionalmente tome mucho tiempo, ¿cierto?</p><p><em>¿Ocasionalmente?</em>, pensó Will con ira. La última vez se la pasó más tiempo en aviones y en el laboratorio que dando clases.</p><p>—No debería —afirmó Will—. Podemos intentarlo. —Will esperó un momento para dejar que Jack sintiera satisfacción, antes de añadir—: Pero esto no será cubierto con mi sueldo como docente. Creo que sería mejor con el sueldo estándar de un consultor.</p><p>Los ojos de Jack se abrieron un poco en sorpresa.</p><p>—Puedes hablar con Recursos Humanos; yo hablaré con Alana referente a qué sueldo es el más apropiado.</p><p>Will extendió su mano hacia Jack, quien titubeó un momento antes de estrecharla.</p><p>Cuando Will caminó hacia su auto, se sintió victorioso de una manera que no había sentido antes. No pudo evitar pensar que Hannibal estaría orgulloso. No sobre la petición de ser pagado, sino de poner a Jack en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Así que —dijo Will al estar hablando con Alana por teléfono esa noche—, Jack Crawford quiere que consulte para él.</p><p>Alana calló un momento.</p><p>—¿Él qué? —exclamó cuando recuperó el habla.</p><p>—Fue hasta mi aula después de mi última clase e intentó halagarme con qué tan bueno soy a comparación de sus perfiladores usuales, y me preguntó si podía hacerlo de vez en cuando.</p><p>Alana bufó y Will pudo imaginar su expresión; algo molesta y un poco enojada, pero bien cubierto por su cordialidad.</p><p>—¿Qué le dijiste?</p><p>Will sonrió divertido al decir:</p><p>—Le dije que no tendría problema con ayudar ocasionalmente y que debería hablar con Recursos Humanos sobre los sueldos de consultor y que yo hablaría contigo por lo mismo.</p><p>Alana rio y la sonrisa de Will se ensanchó.</p><p>—¿Debería aplaudirte o debería estar preocupada? —preguntó ella.</p><p>—Quizás ambos —dijo rápidamente—. Puedo mirar archivos en ocasiones. Es lo mismo que hago para mis clases.</p><p>—Hm… —No estaba muy convencida, podía oírlo en su voz. Pero ella no dijo nada.</p><p>—No estás de acuerdo —sentenció para que ella pudiera hablar.</p><p>—No estoy segura si Jack se detendrá en mostrarte casos, Will. Tampoco sé si será bueno para ti, pero… —Escuchó que ella inspiró antes de continuar—: …Pienso que mientras te niegues cuando lo necesites, estarás bien.</p><p>Las cejas de Will se alzaron ante esto. Nunca Alana había mostrado tanta confianza en su habilidad de protegerse a sí mismo. No estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo. Había hecho sus planes esperando que ella creyera que era el mismo viejo y pobrecillo Will Graham. Obviamente, la imagen que tenía de él había cambiado, y pensaba que él era fuerte ahora. Esperó que esto no fuera un problema en el futuro.</p><p>—Pienso lo mismo. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el sueldo usual para consultar como perfilador?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Días después, Recursos Humanos le envió un correo con un contrato para consultor; lo leyó y firmó. Deseó tener una buena relación con ello, así que fue personalmente para darles el contrato firmado y se obligó a no salir corriendo. Uno de ellos escuchó sobre su deseo de encontrarles hogares a sus perros, y fue capaz de agendar una visita de alguien que parecía interesado en adoptar a uno.</p><p>—Las cosas están yendo de maravilla —comentó Hannibal en tanto Will envió el segundo borrador de su artículo a Alana esa noche.</p><p>—Yo lo encuentro agotador —confesó Will.</p><p>—Te preocupas mucho, Will. Como te dije con anterioridad, estarías más cómodo si te relajaras. —Él sonrió. Una de esas más o menos honestas que reservaba cuando encontraba a Will encantador. Como cuando Will mordió la mejilla de uno de sus captores.</p><p>—Tal vez deberías retomar tu pequeño pasatiempo. Garret Jacob Hobbs fue un éxito, ¿verdad?</p><p>Will levantó la mirada para posarla en su alucinación. Hannibal se encontraba vestido con las mismas ropas que usó cuando ellos cayeron del acantilado.</p><p>—Quieres que mate de nuevo.</p><p>—No, Will. —Se giró Hannibal y lo miró mordaz—. Tú deseas matar de nuevo. Ambos sabemos que yo soy un fragmento de tu maravillosa mente.</p><p>Will apartó la mirada para observar los árboles a través de la ventana.</p><p>—No tengo una patología —dijo, probando las palabras. Se sintieron verdaderas, no tenía una necesidad inmediata de asesinar.</p><p>—Yo tampoco —afirmó Hannibal, sentándose en uno de los sillones.</p><p>Will rio, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el sillón libre para sentarse.</p><p>—Tú comes personas que encuentras groseras. Yo llamaría eso una patología.</p><p>Hannibal pareció decepcionado ante su reacción.</p><p>—No necesariamente —objetó el caníbal.</p><p>—No —concordó Will después de un momento—. Sé que no. Pero te gusta matar. Si puedes hacerlo, te sientes vivo.</p><p>Hannibal se inclinó hacia él.</p><p>—¿Te sentirías vivo si pudieras asesinar a uno de tus asesinos? —preguntó.</p><p>Will solo pudo mirarlo, congelado en un momento de decisión.</p><p>—Sí —confesó—, pero estoy estresado ahora.</p><p>—¿Por qué? No estuviste estresado cuando estábamos matando juntos. Por el contrario, nunca te había visto más relajado.</p><p>Will lo pensó, y cuando supo la respuesta, se sonrojó. Will evitó mirar al mayor.</p><p>—¿Will?</p><p>—Yo… —Evitó mirarlo—. No tenía nada que perder entonces. Pero ahora puedo perderlo todo.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos, esperando las preguntas y el doctor no le decepcionó.</p><p>—¿Qué podrías perder, Will?</p><p>—A ti. Podría perderte. Si me atrapan ahora. —Levantó la mirada—. Entonces nunca te conoceré.</p><p>—Así que te estás estresando por algo que puedes tener en cualquier momento. Simplemente ve y reúnete conmigo si estás tan impaciente.</p><p>—Claro —alargó—. Simplemente caminar hasta a ti por la calle, o mejor cuando estés haciendo las compras. —Se irguió y continuó—: Disculpa, ¿estás seguro de que este mesero irá bien con el vino que compraste ayer?</p><p>Hannibal frunció el ceño ante esto y exclamó:</p><p>—Vulgar, Will.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, eso es lo que he pensado hasta ahora.</p><p>—Habías sido más creativo con anterioridad.</p><p>—¿Te refieres cuando llevé un cuerpo hasta tu mesa o cuando nos lancé por el acantilado?</p><p>—Tienes cierto talento para lo dramático —adjudicó Hannibal—. Y te prometo, que mi anterior yo estaría muy impresionado con una exhibición dramática. Tobias Budge o Clark Ingram sería mi sugerencia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Escribiendo y dando clases como siempre, Will empezó a vigilar a Clark Ingram durante su tiempo libre. Fue fácil, Ingram era muy predecible. El trabajador social tenía un horario muy estricto, y la única variante se debía a sus clientes. Will no era capaz de ser constante en la vigilancia, pero tenía un panorama de su vida. Estaba bastante seguro de que Ingram elegía a sus víctimas en la cercanía de sus clientes. Cómo estaría él con Hannibal cuando él no pudiera soportar la idea de gente siendo herida y con Hannibal no sintiendo remordimiento. De alguna manera deseó poder ser como el doctor; sin sentir, facilitaría las cosas.</p><p>Su propio raciocinio de cuando había estado atrayendo a Hannibal, llegó a su mente. Ese tipo de vida no era sostenible. Hannibal fue capaz de vivir de esa forma porque era muy cuidadoso y también porque era implacable al momento de protegerse. La pregunta era: ¿Podría Will hacer lo mismo?</p><p>Recibió a un visitante días después por parte de Recursos Humanos quien quería adoptar un perro. Will no le permitió entrar a su casa. En su lugar, fueron a dar un paseo por la nieve con los canes. Era casi insufriblemente normal, y Will se sintió incómodo todo el tiempo. No obstante, Tom, parecía alguien agradable con su manada y tenía experiencia con los perros. Will pudo ver que Georgie, cruza con pastor alemán, era su favorito. Ellos acordaron que tendrían otra reunión solamente con Georgie en lugar de todos.</p><p>Cuando el carro se alejó, Will se sintió sumamente aliviado y pasó otra noche con sus canes frente a la chimenea en lugar de su cama. Seguía sintiéndose fatal al estarlos dando en adopción, por lo que dormir con ellos ayudaba un poco.</p><p>Otra semana pasó. Alana le envió el borrador final del artículo, y Will lo envió a dos revistas para recibir una crítica. Lo tomó como estar enviando una carta de amor, esperando ser bien recibida. Will intentó no preocuparse por ello, así que pasó más tiempo explorando la vida de Clark Ingram. Después de unas semanas indagando en ello, encontró tranquilizador vigilar a su próxima víctima. Al menos tanto como podía al no pensar activamente en asesinarlo.</p><p>El trabajador social siempre iba de compras los viernes por la noche, y hasta ahora no había tenido visitas durante los fines de semana. Esa era una buena ventana para un secuestro y asesinado. Will estaba seguro de que podía encargarse de Ingram, especialmente si tenía el ataque sorpresa de su lado. Sin embargo, tenía una idea específica de cómo usaría el cuerpo y no estaba seguro de cómo ejecutarlo sin antes haber explorado la casa del hombre. Como no habían podido hincarle el diente a Ingram la primera vez, Will nunca había visto su casa y no conocía la distribución.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Su Hannibal imaginario le había aconsejado con solo hacerlo y trabajar con lo que estuviera en la casa. Will accedió a regañadientes, y ahora estaba esperando. Era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para saber que estaba procrastinando para evitar asesinar.</p><p>La idea persistió en Will por varios días. Cuando le dijo a sus estudiantes que pensaran sobre asesinar no pudo evitar ver la ironía. Él estaba pensando en hacerlo y en la logística y coartadas y lienzos que pudieran captar la atención de Hannibal. Estaba pensando en su siguiente crimen durante su almuerzo cuando Beverly Katz entró a su clase y lo invitó al laboratorio.</p><p>Jack no se encontraba aún, pero Price y Zeller lo saludaron sonrientes.</p><p>—Escuchamos que te unes a nuestro circo —dijo Zeller, apuntando a una silla.</p><p>—En realidad, solo consultaré —corrigió mientras acercaba la silla hasta el equipo.</p><p>—Bueno —habló Price a la par que Will se sentaba—, aun así, bienvenido. Estamos revisando un caso antiguo que nos llevó a una nueva pista.</p><p>Jack no apreció en ningún momento. Cuando preguntó por él, el equipo le dijo que estaba en el hospital. Gracias a un leve codazo, Beverly le dijo que habían encontrado cáncer en los pulmones de su esposa y Will se sintió relajado; un poco. Algo había salido de acuerdo con lo planeado.</p><p>El caso era sobre dos homicidios que databa de hacía cinco años. Había otro en Washington hace unos días con el mismo <em>Modus Operandi</em>. Indagaron en los casos antiguos y el nuevo coincidía en similitudes. Will lo encontró sumamente aburrido, pero escribió el perfil y le dio al equipo algunas pistas sobre qué buscar cuando el cuerpo y evidencia llegaran. Cuando salió, ellos siguieron trabajando. Se sintió extraño, pero también liberador. Tenía un poco más de control.</p><p>Nada especial le sucedió para hacerlo ir y matar a Ingram. Simplemente se despertó el lunes y pensó que hacer lo mismo otra semana era insoportable.</p><p>Así que los siguientes días se la pasó haciendo preparaciones de último minuto y acortar la reunión de Tom con Georgie, su perro. Salió bien y acordaron un día para que Georgie se fuera con Tom. En viernes, Will dejó Quántico tan pronto terminó su última clase. Había comprado otro set de ropa, pero también había tomado una idea del libro de Francis Dolarhyde y adquirió un poco de nylon para cubrir sus cabellos y rostro. Se sintió raro de su imitación del Gran Dragón Rojo cuando se lo colocó y tuvo que reprimir recordar la pelea en el acantilado por un momento.</p><p>Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba sentado afuera de la casa de Ingram, mirando desde las sombras. Ingram apareció un poco tarde de lo usual y Will esperó otros diez minutos en el frío antes de acercarse. Ingram había mentido su carro en el garaje y cerrado la puerta, pero el garaje tenía una ventana lateral con una cerradura suelta, entrando por ahí. Tenía que verificar su propia casa por si había una vía de acceso sencilla como ventanas. Después de todo, de la misma manera había entrado a la casa de Jack.</p><p>Esperó en el garaje, escuchando en silencio, y cuando no escuchó nada se adentró a la casa por la puerta no sin antes volver a escuchar. Tenue luz le recibió.</p><p>Will caminó y percibió movimiento en el aire, fue ahí cuando Ingram saltó sobre él con un ablandador de carne.</p><p>Will retrocedió por instinto, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, cayendo de espaldas por la puerta del garaje. Rodó sobre su costado con el pulso acelerado y se obligó a correr un poco para poner distancia entre ellos. Se detuvo cuando llegó hasta la parte trasera del auto, dejó que su cuchillo cayera y se giró para encarar a Ingram. Con ambas manos fue capaz de agarrar el brazo que sostenía el ablandador. Ingram, ante todo era un depredador, que no había recibido entrenamiento para pelear como Will que había sido oficial de policía. Will recibió algunos golpes, pero logró desarmarlo y colocarlo boca abajo en el suelo en segundos. Recuerdos de no haber matado a Ingram en el granero recorrieron su mente, por lo que tomó el ablandador. <em>No tendrá la oportunidad de escaparse esta vez</em>, pensó levantando el ablandador.</p><p>Le tomó solo dos golpes en la cabeza del hombre antes de quedar inmóvil; cuando el cuerpo debajo de Will se relajó, él también lo hizo. Inspiró profundamente y dejó que el utensilio de cocina cayera de su mano. Will parpadeó bajo la máscara de nylon y se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando ruidos que no debía. Se percató que Ingram tenía una víctima en el maletero del carro. Esto lo hacía más complicado.</p><p>Los siguientes minutos —que se sintieron horas— Will tuvo un ataque de pánico. Cuando pensó en las víctimas de Ingram, no había pensado que una estaría presente cuando él matara al hombre. No lo había visto y ella no saldría sin su ayuda. Sería manejable. Y quizás sería una pequeña cortesía, se dijo. No había solo matado a Ingram, también había salvado a alguien.</p><p>Will puso manos a la obra, y en tres horas obtuvo el lienzo que quiso. La casa de Ingram le había proporcionado un mejor entorno de lo que había esperado. Era tiempo de ver a la chica en el maletero. Había sido ruidosa intermitentemente, y ahora era ruidosa en su totalidad, lo cual era bueno. Él continuaba usando su máscara de nylon, pero era mejor exagerar en lugar de ser capturado. Ella estaba atada y amordazada, pero no vendada de los ojos. <em>Bastardo engreído</em>, pensó presionando una tela bañada en cloroformo sobre la boca de la chica. Ella peleó, pero luego quedó laxa.</p><p>Dejarla en la casa era la opción más segura. La encadenó a la cama de Ingram con unas esposas que encontró. Colocó una botella de agua, jugo, pan y fruta en la mesa de noche y un cuenco en el piso a un lado de la cama. Quería esperar a que ella estuviera casi despierta para alimentarla y después darle una pastilla para dormir y un poco de agua. Esto le daría algo de tiempo.</p><p>El teléfono de Ingram estaba bloqueado, pero la contraseña de su laptop tenía una pista y Will fue capaz de adivinarla luego de unos cuantos intentos. Sonrió detrás de su máscara y tomó fotos de la escena con la cámara de la laptop. Ingram guardaba sus contraseñas en su navegador por lo que fue fácil ingresar a su correo. Will escribió uno a Freddie Lounds con un poco de júbilo y adjuntó las fotos. Presionó el botón de enviar y se puso de pie. Era tiempo de volver a casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ocean City: Es un pueblo ubicado en el condado de Worcester en el estado estadounidense de Maryland.</p><p>*Virginia Beach: Es una ciudad costera del sureste de Virginia, ubicada donde la bahía de Chesapeake se conecta con el océano Atlántico.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>